


Reprisal of a Perpetual Wallflower

by orphan_account



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Falling In Love, M/M, Modern Royalty, Rai won’t have an eyepatch in this fic ‘cause his eyes are prett, Romance, Same-Sex Marriage, Tragedy, probably gonna add more tags as i go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:09:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14721917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “I will come back for my revenge.”Those were the words Konoe Covelli promised himself as he fought for his life in the sea on a cold night when the two people he loved the most betrayed him, watching him as the ruthless ocean tried to swallow him. He would even sell himself to the devil — even if the devil is in the form of the five foot-eleven, icy blue-eyed half-Italian duke named Rai Zakaza. He would take everything that was rightfully his — and this will be the start of the wallflower’s revenge.





	1. Prologue | Betrayals

**Author's Note:**

> just for visuals’ sake, Kameko’s hair is honey blonde in color with eyes a deep blue of the ocean. Shotaro, on the other hand, has purple raven hair and amber eyes.
> 
> also they don’t have cat ears and tails in this fic, but they do retain on how their pupils slit into needles when angered. just think of it as their evolution from neko people to full-on humans lol :P

Konoe froze in the doorway. His brain refused to translate what his eyes had been telling him.  _It can’t be happening,_ he told himself repeatedly. Konoe’s stepsister, Kameko, whom he loved more than a real sister, is  _not_ in the bed naked with the man that he loved with all his heart... Konoe’s fiancé, is it?

 

He just resembles the man Konoe adored. His twin, maybe? But the naked shock on the face of the two people lying in the cabin bed mirrored his — it was like they were some figurines displayed on the shelf.

 

”What the hell is the meaning of this?” Konoe asked to the stark silence.

 

It seemed that the two of them finally recovered from their surprise and realized that they were showing their full glory to Konoe’s innocent eyes. They struggled to cover themselves with the white sheet that was rumpled on the bed.

 

”Konoe-kun.” Shotaro, his lying fiancé, started looking around desperately for his discarded boxers on the floor. “Let me explain.”

 

Until that moment Konoe was praying that his Shotaro had a twin that he’d forgotten to mention to him. The headache he had been experiencing during dinner was nowhere near to the pain in his heart right now. The reason Konoe came to Kameko’s room was to ask for some medicine when he found them together in the bed.

 

”Explain?” Konoe repeated coldly. “Explain what? That you’ve been enjoying in bed with my sister while  _your_ fiancé was in the other room suffering from a headache?”

 

”KonKon.”

 

For the first time, Konoe’s mendacious stepsister joined the conversation. He tried not to cry out loud and demand an answer from her. He treated her like the sister he never had and she did this to him? Konoe mentally blocked the image he had seen earlier from his brain... Kameko sobbing my fiancé’s name as he pleasured her.

 

What an idiot Konoe have been. He should have known from the start that a gorgeous half-Italian would never fall in love with a man like him.

 

A wallflower.

 

A man who always faded into the background in social gatherings. A man who is so socially awkward that he couldn’t even carry a proper conversation in the parties. A man who preferred baggy clothes to flashy ones that accentuated his figure.

 

Shotaro Lanzillo belonged to someone like his stepsister, who was often dubbed as the “darling of the Manhattan society”. With her luscious honey blonde hair and gorgeous ocean blue eyes, she was New York City’s most celebrated socialite.

 

That’s why Konoe felt like Cinderella when Shotaro swept him off his feet. But he should have known that there’s no such thing as real life fairytale. The handsome prince would always belong to the beautiful sister... not someone as unattractive and plain as him.

 

“Konoe-kun. Please, let me explain to you.” Shotaro said, reaching for his pants. Konoe looked away while he put on his pants.

 

Despite the fact that they will be marrying in months’ time, Shotaro and Konoe had never shared a bed even once. Konoe stupidly thought that he just valued his innocence to patiently wait for their wedding night. It never occurred to him that he’d been enjoying his stepsister’s bed to even bother seducing his ugly fiancé.

 

At the thought of them having an affair behind his back — god only knows since when — Konoe wanted to do something violent.

 

“Don’t bother.” Konoe smiled at them — he felt like his jaw would crack in effort. “You don’t have to explain things to me. I will spare the two of you from the lies you’ll try to spin.” He removed the engagement ring laid on his fourth finger in his left hand and tossed it to Shotaro, not caring how much that blasted ring had cost. “I am happy to tell you that the engagement is off.”

 

With every ounce of dignity left in him, Konoe walked out of that cursed room without a backward glance. He may be a timid man but he still has the pride of the Covellis in his veins — Konoe will not shed even a single tear for their betrayal.

 

”Konoe-kun.” His  _just-now-became-ex-fiancé_ called after him, walking out of the room only with his jeans on. “Let me talk to you first.”

 

Konoe hastened his pace. “Leave me alone, Shotaro. I have nothing to say to you. As far as I’m concerned you and Kameko are dead to me.”

 

Konoe gasped. Did he just say that? Apparently... judging from the stunned reaction of Shotaro.

 

He walked away. Shotaro persistently followed him. Konoe headed to the deck to clear his head. It should have been a happy vacation with the two people he loved with all his heart in the beautiful Amalfi Coast in his family’s hundred and fifty-foot yacht. But the idle vacation had just turned into Konoe’s worst nightmare.

 

”Konoe-kun.” Shotaro grabbed his arm. “Please. Talk to me,  _per favore._ ”

 

Konoe removed his arm from his grip. He already hated his touch. “We have nothing to say to each other. By tomorrow the New York tabloids will know that I broke our engagement.”

 

” _Cara mia._ ” Shotaro cajoled, holding Konoe’s hands with his. Once, he used to melt when he would utter that endearment. Now, all he could feel was disgust. “Please...”

 

Konoe struggled to be free from his touch when he noticed that Kameko had also come on the deck. Great, now they will try to feed him with lies.

 

”Let me go, Shotaro!” He struggled hard. Konoe didn’t want being touched with those hands. “We’re through. Done! It’s over!”

 

Then the unexpected thing happened — Shotaro suddenly released him and Konoe lost his balance, making him fall into the cold sea below. He gulped some salty water as he tried to keep himself afloat, which is difficult when one doesn’t know how to swim.

 

“Help me!” Konoe called out. They knew he couldn’t swim. “Help!”

 

” _Dio!_ ” Shotaro exclaimed, looking down at him. “Konoe-kun!”

 

”Don’t save him.” Had Kameko just really said that? She wants Konoe to die there? “This is a good opportunity, right? He’ll be out of our lives forever and the Covelli billions would be ours.”

 

”But Meko...”

 

”You don’t intend to marry him for real, do you?” Kameko said brutally. “You’re just after his money, right?”

 

How many more home truths was Konoe blind to see before? If finding them in bed together broke his heart, this information shattered his broken heart into pieces.

 

So the real reason why Shotaro had courted him was because he was just after the Covelli fortune? He was not really in love with him?

 

Konoe was praying that  _his_ Shotaro would deny it fiercely. He would forgive him for his affair with his stepsister if he just tells Kameko that he had loved him even once. Seeing his silence, Kameko pounced again. “Let’s go and leave him here to die. By tomorrow the news about the death of the Covelli heir would be in the international media. We’ll claim that he accidentally fell off the deck.”

 

The stepsister Konoe trusted with his life, was she really capable of such a cold-blooded murder? It’s like she’s an entirely different person. Konoe helplessly watched her drag the only man he had ever loved away from the deck.

 

_They’re dead set on killing him!_

 

”No!” Konoe cried frantically, struggling to stay afloat in the water. But as he tried to open his mouth he gulped more salty water.

 

Konoe heard the yacht engine start and slowly move away from him. He can’t die here, not yet, not until he has avenged the people who had played him for a fool.

 

If only...

 

Konoe started getting tired of paddling and keeping his head above the water when he glimpsed a light... Is that a light from heaven above?

 

 _I don’t want to die here._ Swallowing plenty of water, Konoe gradually surrender to the darkness, muttering to himself. “I will come back for my revenge.”


	2. Chapter 1 | The Beginning of an End

“Hmm...” Konoe mumbled. Where was he... in heaven? He could smell the fragrant scent of the fresh flowers and hear the sea outside through the open windows.

 

Konoe wanted to open his eyes but they were too damn heavy at the moment. He heard people murmuring softly but was too dazed to understand what they were talking about.

 

“ _Starà bene._ ” A male voice assured in a low whisper.

 

So where was Konoe?

 

“Hmm...” He mumbled again, shifting on the soft bed on his back. This time he forced his heavy eyes to open.

 

The first thing Konoe noticed was the high ceiling and cream walls with expensive paintings hanging around. He looked around slowly and noticed that two men were also present in the luxuriously decorated room.

 

The first one stared at the endless ocean outside on the French windows with his hands tucked in each pocket of his expensive Italian trousers, and the other one stared at the man with his grey head bowed slightly.

 

“ _Sua Eccellenza..._ ” The second man said, as he noticed that Konoe was already fully awake staring at them with confusion in his eyes.

 

The man facing the sea turned around and Konoe felt like his breath had been knocked out of his lungs as a pair of alluring, icy blue eyes stared at him.

 

“ _Ci lasciano._ ” The man with cold eyes said with undisguised authority and the other man bowed again before leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

 

Italians?

 

So Konoe was still in Italy... not in heaven then.

 

The man with the pair of striking, icy blue eyes moved closer to the bed and stared at Konoe. “ _Come stai—_ “

 

Konoe shook his head. He was good in speaking fluent English, Russian and French but was hopeless in Italian. He will have a big problem if his savior didn’t understand English. But he surprised Konoe when he switched to flawless English. “How are you?”

 

“I’m fine.” Konoe tried to sit on the bed but felt a little woozy in the process. Large hands suddenly shot out to support him. Konoe smiled sheepishly. “But a little dizzy, I think. Where am...”

 

“You are at my villa here in Amalfi.” The good-looking stranger said, staring deep into Konoe’s eyes. “You were lucky that my yacht was passing by when I saw you struggling to stay afloat in the water nearly drowning, _signore._ ”

 

So it was the light from his yacht that Konoe saw before he lost consciousness, not the light from heaven?

 

He closed his eyes, remembering the night before and how the people he thought would be the last to see him hurt were the same people who laughed behind his back for his naivety.

 

“... _Signore?_ ” Konoe stared at the man who had saved him from his death, a frown marked between his strong eyebrows.

 

“Forgive me.” Konoe replied weakly. “My mind is somewhere else. I haven’t thanked you yet for saving me last night, _Signore...?_ ”

 

“ _Zakaza._ ” He supplied with a small yet unnoticeable smile in the depths of those icy blue eyes. He extended his hand. “Rai Zakaza.”

 

Konoe shook the offered hand briefly, but it was enough to send electricity into his body which he didn’t understand. It seemed that his body was aware of the very masculine aura of this man. “Konoe Covelli.”

 

“Russian?”

 

“Yes. My father.”

 

“Pleased to meet you, _Signore Covelli._ ”

 

Konoe nodded coolly. “Likewise.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

The man Rai saved last night from the brink of his death was now awake. He had been checking him from time to time but he was unconscious throughout the night. The doctor had assured Rai that he had just swallowed a lot of sea water, but he will be fine once he wakes up and recovers.

 

What happened to Konoe when Rai found him floating in the middle of the dark sea?

 

Rai was stunned momentarily when his gaze was held by a pair of ruby red eyes. Those gorgeous eyes showed profound pain and betrayal as he held his gaze. Whatever had happened to him last night, Konoe had been badly hurt in that.

 

Konoe wasn’t classically gorgeous with his fair skin and light brown hair that was out of style. He could be considered as “plain”, but when one stares at his uncanny ruby red eyes, one could set him apart in the crowd as if he has been transformed into someone else.

 

Right now, those ruby red eyes were hidden from Rai’s view as Konoe lowered his eyes. “Are you okay, _signore?_ ”

 

“Forgive me.” He said weakly, his voice was soft and melodic... and all American. “My mind is somewhere else.”

 

Rai bets his fortune that he’s remembering the events from last night and how he ended up in the sea almost drowning and dying.

 

“I haven’t thanked you yet for saving me last night, _Signore...?_ ”

 

Rai bites back a sly smile. Did he seriously not know him? Maybe he was still in a state of shock that he didn’t recognize him. “Zakaza.” Rai completed for him, extending his hand. “Rai Zakaza.”

 

There’s no need to brag his title... yet. Taking Rai’s offered hand he shook it briefly. Just as he thought, his hands were as delicate as the rest of him. He withdrew his hands, giving Rai his name while totally unaware of his thoughts. “Konoe Covelli.”

 

Rai was perplexed for a moment. He didn’t see that one coming. “Russian?”

 

“Yes. My father.”

 

“Pleased to meet you, _Signore Covelli._ ”

 

He nodded coolly. The man is unexpectedly cold and has a rather dismissive aura. “Likewise.”

 

A discreet knock on the door disturbed Rai from the fascinating ruby gems that were Konoe’s eyes he was busy admiring. “Come in.” Rai said in Italian.

 

A maid entered with trays of breakfast for Rai and his guest, Konoe Covelli. She silently placed the fresh fruits, smoked hams, cheese and bread with a pot of hot tea and a local newspaper on the terrace table overlooking the blue sea, before taking her leave.

 

“Breakfast is ready, _signore._ ”

 

Konoe shook his head, standing from the bed. “Thank you, but I need to go. I have a plane to catch for New York.” He looked down and noticed that he’s only wearing Rai’s silk pajama top that shows his creamy fair legs, which in Rai’s opinion were really eye-catching — even for being an obvious male. “If you could just ask for my clothes from your servants, I will be really grateful to you.”

 

Rai shook his head in return. He was not going to let him go without knowing that he’s truly fine. “You are not leaving without breakfast. You should eat first and then we’ll call your family to assure them that you are safe here in my villa.”

 

The ruby red eyes turned freezing cold as cold as the Antarctica itself. “I don’t have a family to worry about me anymore.”

 

Rai frowned at his answer. “But someone who knows you might be worried sick looking for you right now.”

 

“No one would be anxious if I am missing, _signore._ ”

 

The man was surely damn stubborn. “I’m sure...” Rai let a sly, mocking smile cross past his lips.

 

“Has anyone ever told you that you’re so _annoying?_ ” Konoe snapped, his violet eyes almost realistically spitting fire.

 

“No.” Rai answered honestly. No one would dare.

 

“Well, you are!”

 

Rai smirked privately. He was the first person and probably the last who dared to tell Rai in the face that he was annoying and bravely defied his wishes. He admired him for that. “You know what? Why don’t we discuss my annoying attitude and why no one would be concerned if you are missing, over breakfast?”

 

“I’m not hungry.” Konoe Covelli said persistently, which Rai, of course, knows that is not the case.

 

“Indeed.” Rai mocked. “Still, why not sit in the terrace with me and watch me eat. After all, I love the company of the people who are _annoyed_ with me.”


	3. Chapter 2 | Breakfast of a Lifetime

The man was impossible. Rai is the most arrogant and exasperating man Konoe have ever had the misfortune of meeting! Rai Zakaza wasn’t taking no for an answer and he was so damn sure of himself that he could win any argument.

 

  
And he had.

 

  
Konoe was sitting in front of him as he devoured his breakfast leisurely. The fact that Konoe intended to move out of Rai’s villa and make his way to New York as soon as possible, and that he was stuck here sitting with him watching the waves of the sea below and the clearest blue sky above refusing to eat his breakfast didn’t seem to bother him at all! The man didn’t know how to ask... Rai just issued orders and expected that the world will move according to his wishes as if he were a king.

 

  
“Why don’t you try to eat your breakfast?” Rai asked pleasantly. The man was either dense or just didn’t care about Konoe’s dark mood. From the corner of his eyes, he could see that Rai was studying him as Konoe kept his gaze fixed on the beautiful Amalfi Coast spread before them.

 

  
“I don’t want to.”

 

  
“You know,” Rai Zakaza drawled in a bored tone. “when you don’t eat, _tesoro_ , a slight wind can toss you back in the ruthless sea just like last night.” Konoe could hear the laughter in his rich, alluring voice even through the disinterest of it all.

 

  
Konoe gritted his teeth, still refusing to look at him... and his magnificent icy blue eyes. _He’s making fun of me,_ Konoe concluded silently.

 

  
“Why don’t you just ignore me like I do to you?” He snapped. The _old_ Konoe Covelli would never have snapped at people no matter how rude they were. But that man had died last night and the _new_ Konoe will scorn, snap and be rude to anyone whenever he wants to.

 

  
“Are you ignoring me?” The laughter was still visible in his voice. His icy blue gleamed with slightest delight. “Forgive me. I was not aware, _cara._ ”

 

  
“Don’t call me that.” Konoe glared at him. “Anything but that blasted endearment.”

 

  
“Ah...” A calculated smirk flashes on his tempting mouth. “Some Italian guy broke the heart of Mister Konoe Covelli. I wonder _who?_ ”

 

  
Konoe cursed himself for the slip. Rai Zakaza leisurely opened the newspaper, blocking Konoe’s view of his handsome face... Not that Konoe cares the slightest bit.

 

  
Konoe let his gaze fall back to the sea. His stomach grumbled but he deliberately ignored it. He will not eat anything on this table. He will not let Rai prove that he is very hungry. Konoe knows it is silly to fight him like this but he couldn’t help it.

 

  
“Why don’t you take a look at this?” Rai showed Konoe a page of the newspaper he was reading. He couldn’t understand a word of it because it was in Italian, but he recognized their yacht in the picture below the bold headlines and he knew that article was about him.

 

  
“I don’t understand Italian.” Konoe shook his head and confessed.

 

  
Rai translated the title in English. “ _The Heir’s Accidental Death._ ”

 

  
Konoe wanted to snort or laugh... maybe both. So, Kameko had been serious about showing that it was an accident, huh? That Konoe stupidly drowned himself in the coast of Amalfi last night?

 

  
“Would you like me to read?” Konoe’s host offered.

 

  
“Please.” For the first time since he was dragged to this table Konoe gives Rai his full attention.

 

  
“On one condition,” Rai bargained. “eat your breakfast.”

 

  
Konoe gave him a dirty look. “That’s _blackmail,_ you know.”

 

  
The devil just merely shrugged. Konoe gave a resigned sigh and started to dig at his food, forcing himself to eat just for Rai to read the blasted article.

 

  
Rai gave me a guarded look momentarily before clearing his throat and beginning to read...

 

  
“ _The world was stunned early this morning when the news broke out that the sole heir of the famous Covelli International Hotels, Konoe Covelli, was reported missing from the coast of Amalfi last night. The Guardia Costiera are searching the vast waters for the signs of the missing hotel heir. Mister Covelli was on vacation with his fiancé, a well-known Italian businessman, Shotaro Lanzillo, and his stepsister and socialite, Kameko Zherdeva. The three of them were having an early celebration party in lieu of the upcoming twenty-third birthday of Mister Covelli in their family’s hundred and fifty-foot luxury yacht. Rumors circulating in the business world for the past few days were suggesting that the missing heir was to take over the famous Covelli hotel chains as the new CEO soon after his upcoming birthday and nuptials. Words were also spreading that Mister Covelli was reluctant to take over and manage their billion dollar hotel empire. People have now begun to speculate if this was really an accident or suicide. Has the reclusive hotel heir committed suicide?_

_His grieving and teary-eyed stepsister Kameko Zherdeva in a short interview to the paparazzi said, “KonKon said that he was suffering from a severe headache after drinking too much alcohol last night. We tried to stop him but he said that he is having a good time. He told us he wanted to clear his head and went to the deck...” Signore Lanzillo couldn’t give any comment about his missing fiancé. He was still in a state of shock and distress to answer any questions._

_An inside source tells us that Mrs. Annica Zherdeva-Covelli, stepmother of Mister Konoe Covelli, would be flying to Italy to personally seek the search and rescue operations of her stepson..._ ”

 

  
Konoe lets his expression remain blank as Rai Zakaza finished reading the article. Shotaro and Kameko were one hell of an actor and actress. They deserve _Oscars_ for their performance. Grieving? What a laugh! Undoubtedly, everyone was being played by their deviousness. The last thing they would be doing right now is mourning for my death. They are probably in Konoe’s penthouse celebrating the fact that he was finally out of their lives.

 

  
Well, Konoe has surprise news for them. He will come back and avenge his _supposed_ death; some god out there has given him a second chance to pay back the people who tried to kill him. He will take back what is rightfully his. Everything that belongs to Konoe... the whole thing and much more of it! He will not rest until he has avenged everything — every broken promise, betrayal and the hurt that he had to suffer! Konoe will not give them the satisfaction of spending his family’s fortune for their selfish needs.

 

  
 _Just wait and see..._ Soon they’ll realize that it was not a good idea to incur the wrath of a member of one of the oldest and most powerful families in Russia.

 

  
_Just wait and see..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

  
Shotaro is blindly staring at the news on the television... about Konoe’s death. His conscience kept him awake last night, remembering the pleading voice of his fiancé. Even as he tried to close his eyes and get some sleep, all he could see was Konoe struggling in the water. Shotaro had killed him! He has never killed anyone in his life before.

 

  
 _I should burn in hell,_ Shotaro thought absentmindedly.

 

  
“Why aren’t you eating your breakfast?”

 

  
Shotaro glared at the beautiful blonde, who wore nothing but a bathrobe, leisurely eating her breakfast in the spacious dining room. “Seriously... is that all you can say, Kameko? Breakfast, while my conscience is eating me alive?”

 

  
Shotaro never thought that this woman could be so heartless. “Aren’t you worried about Konoe?”

 

  
Kameko gave a snort and continued to eat her buttered bread. “Why should I be worried? Aren’t you happy that he’s finally out of our lives forever and the Covelli’s fortune would be ours? Besides, we didn’t kill him, darling. He accidentally fell off the deck.”

 

  
That’s it! Shotaro gets up from the sofa he had been sitting on for the past few hours and stalk towards her. He wanted to shake Kameko until her teeth rattled. “Why are you so indifferent about our mistake?” He demanded. “Why do you dislike your stepbrother so much?”

 

  
“ _Dislike_ is not the word I’d use to describe what I felt for him.” Kameko’s pretty ocean blue eyes turned icicle cold. “What I felt for him was _hatred._ Pure and simple.”

 

  
Shotaro gaped at her. Kameko hates Konoe? But the man was her best friend, wasn’t he?

 

  
“Why?” Shotaro whispered, searching her face.

 

  
“Why?” Kameko repeated. Her eyes were like the coldest night of winter. “Because he’s simply him — the blessed Konoe Covelli — the man who had everything in life but stupidly threw it away. The man who always refused the invitations of the upper class society for the reasons only he knew. The same man who was constantly asked by famous designers to dress him up but repeatedly kept refusing them. I have only ever dreamt of what he was throwing away in reality.”

 

  
Shotaro never thought that Meko was so consumed by her jealousy for her wallflower stepbrother. Jealousy could turn a woman into a bitter being.

 

  
“You know what’s worst?” Kameko continued with a brittle laugh. “He also took away my mother’s love for me. Mother always cared for him more than her own daughter. I genuinely liked _my stepbrother_ at first, but growing up he started to hide behind the huge library doors of our house. The more he tried to fade into the background the more curious attention he got. If he didn’t want the attention I would have gladly replaced him.”

 

  
 _But that was not entirely true,_ Shotaro would say. During the time he’d been courting Konoe, he sometimes got to see a glimpse of the _real_ man who was hiding behind the library doors and those hideous clothes. It’s not like he didn’t like social gatherings, but he was just too shy to talk to other people.

 

  
In fact, when they were alone, Konoe was fun to talk to and he had great knowledge about many things, and Shotaro used to genuinely enjoy his company.

 

  
“So don’t feel guilty about him.” Kameko dragged Shotaro out of his reverie. “He’s gone now. And you are now finally mine and mine alone.” She hooked her arms around his neck and kissed him.

 

  
But the missing Konoe still lingered at the back of Shotaro’s mind.


	4. Chapter 3 | The Italian Duke

Rai still wonders if his decision of showing Konoe the newspaper articles was right or wrong. He was in a vulnerable state yet, trying to come to terms with the horrific betrayal that his two most trusted companions had inflicted upon him. Even though Rai didn’t know the whole detail, the articles were enough for him to guess what had traversed on the decks of the family yacht last night. For an heir, Konoe seemed really naive, but you never know!

 

  
Now, as Rai drives towards Rome in his Ferrari for a business of his that required his immediate attention, he’s thinking that this is also a good time to gather information about Konoe Covelli. Right now, he is safe in Rai’s villa waiting for his return. Rai have instructed his servants to call him immediately if his guest tries to leave without notice. He frowned slightly. He doesn’t even know if he should bother to seek information about the man staying in his villa. In fact, this matter is none of Rai’s concern anymore. He saved him. Konoe has already expressed his gratitude and Rai should be sending him away... but he hasn’t.

 

  
“I must be mad.” Rai told himself. Usually, he doesn’t permit any man or woman to take residence in his villa in Amalfi for however short time it may be. Because, simply put, it’s _his._ Rai goes there when he wants to unwind — staying away from the bustling city of Rome.

 

  
Hell, none of his previous mistresses had even set foot in his Amalfi villa. They had just been to Rai’s Rome penthouse. So why is he letting a man, out of all things, stay there until he recovers fully?

 

  
Rai didn’t want to linger too much on his impromptu decision. Instead, he recalled their last conversation before he left...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“What do you intend to do now?” Rai asked Konoe casually. The spitting madman a while ago was gone. He was now replaced by a delicate young man in his mid-twenties, whose expression remained as passive as ever._

 

_  
“I don’t know.” Konoe replied. He brought his fair, eye-catching legs to his chest and hugged them as if to protect himself. “Honestly, all I could think at this moment is my desire for revenge on my ex-fiancé and stepsister.”_

 

_  
Rai was amused, but the steely determination he saw on Konoe’s face suddenly reminded him of an old adage and he muttered it unknowingly. “Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. But in this case, it’s now a man’s.”_

 

_  
Konoe glared at Rai, his ruby red eyes shooting daggers. “I’m happy that I provide you amusement.”_

 

 _  
“Forgive me,_ signore. _I am not making fun of you.” Rai bit back a chuckle. “Why not stay here until you figure out what will be your next move?” He suggested. He didn’t know which one was more shocked, himself or Konoe? Rai, for actually inviting him to stay here... or Konoe, thinking that Rai have probably lost his bloody mind... Maybe he did lost it._

 

 _  
“Don’t worry,_ signore. _” Rai assured Konoe, when hesitation was evident in his eyes. “I need to go to Rome for a business of mine that requires my immediate attention. I shouldn’t be back until late in the evening.”_

 

_  
“Why are you doing this for me?” Konoe asked in bewilderment, as Rai stood up from his chair preparing to leave. “Why are you being so nice to me?”_

 

_  
“I saved you, right?” Rai told him simply. But in truth, he had no idea either. “I intend to protect you.”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 _Protect, indeed._ Rai mused as he continued to drive through the gruesome traffic of Rome. He doesn’t know why he was behaving like this towards Konoe Covelli... Maybe because he looked like a lost child over their breakfast that Rai felt an urge to protect him from any harm.

 

  
Right now, the only thoughts he has in his mind was to keep Konoe safe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Finally, Konoe was wearing his own clothes, which were thankfully washed for him. They also gave him a pair of plain old white sneakers because his were lost at the sea last night. Konoe felt like he was back in his own element. He was not comfortable wearing only the silk pajama top that probably belonged to Rai Zakaza. He was not at ease when his legs were exposed and some icy blue eyes were boldly appreciating the sight of them. Konoe likes wearing his own clothes — his long, almond brown shorts and white sweater, which gave him a sense of protection.

 

  
Konoe walked around his room in _Signore Zakaza’s_ beautiful villa. He admits that he was starting to feel quite bored.

 

  
Are there some kind of books around here that Konoe could read?

 

  
He was about to leave his room to walk around the house and ask for available books that he can borrow, when someone knocked on his door.

 

  
“Come in.” Konoe said in English. He doesn’t know if the person on the other side of the door can understand him.

 

  
A young woman entered and curtsied. “His Excellency said that I was to be your personal maid, Mister. My name is Gizelle.” She said in slightly accented English.

 

  
_His Excellency?_

 

  
Konoe was utterly confused and lost.

 

  
“Who?” He asked, wanting to make sure that he had heard it right.

 

  
“His Excellency...” She repeated. The woman’s deep black eyes went wide as she stared at Konoe. “Don Rai Dominium Zakaza, the _fourteenth_ Duke of Caprielle.”

 

  
Just what kind of joke is this? Konoe was saved by an Italian duke — a half-Italian duke, to be exact? He didn’t even know that there are still titled gentlemen in this age. Suddenly, in a flash of a memory, Konoe remembered the secret smile that had crept in his icy eyes as Rai told him his name the first time when they had talked. The devil was making fun of him because he had no idea who Rai really was... and he had a grand time toying with him!

 

  
Well, Konoe has some news for the arrogant half-Italian duke. He will never again be played by another Italian man in his life. Once the conceited man comes back in the evening, Konoe will make sure that Rai understands his opinion about being deceived like that and he will never again dare to have fun on his account.

 

  
“Mister?” Gizelle asked worryingly. “Are you alright?”

 

  
“Yes.” Konoe reassured her with a forced smile. It was not her fault that he was fuming angrily at her master. For now, he will wait and try to tame the bubbling anger inside him until the duke arrives. “I am just wondering if there are books that I can borrow so that I won’t be bored until _His Excellency_ arrives.”

 

  
“Certainly!” The young woman beamed at Konoe innocently. “Shall I fetch them for you, Mister? Or do you prefer to see the library for yourself?”

 

  
_Oh!_ Konoe knew it. This place has a library. He wouldn’t be deprived of the opportunity to see Rai’s collection of books. “I wish to see the library, please.”

 

  
She nodded, opening the door for Konoe. “This way, Mister.”

 

  
Konoe followed her through the impressive hallway silently. For now, he will forget about his anger towards Rai Zakaza and indulge himself with his books in his library. Konoe could hardly wait to see it...

 

* * *

 

 

 

The day flew fast. Konoe didn’t even realize that it was almost twilight when Gizelle informed him that His Excellency had finally arrived. He took a deep breath as he waited in Rai’s library for him. All day Konoe had a great time reading and Gizelle had been serving him equally great food for lunch and tea time. He could hear firm footsteps in the hallway and didn’t understand why his heart started to beat faster as the footsteps neared the library.

 

  
_It has nothing to do with him,_ Konoe assured himself. His heart is beating loudly in his chest because he is preparing to confront Rai. It has nothing to do with seeing him again.

 

  
A discreet tap sounded on the heavy wooden door, before the door opened to reveal Rai. The sight of him was all it took for Konoe to recognize what a lie his own assurances had been!

 

  
“Konoe.”

 

  
Konoe’s traitorous heart triple jumped in his chest and he could swear that Rai could hear it. “You must be very happy toying with me, isn’t it?” He spat at Rai before he even had the chance to close the door behind him and the confusions in Konoe’s heart grew even more.

 

  
“What?” Rai asked, closing the door behind him. Surprise was evident in his eyes before he blinked it away.

 

  
“The fact that you forgot to tell me you’re a duke.” Konoe reminded him, crossing his hands on his chest. “Do all Italians love to deceive other people for their sick fun?”

 

  
Rai stalked towards Konoe. Konoe tried not to be cowered by his strong presence even when his icy blue eyes turned frosting cold as winter, making them look like steel hard blue diamonds. “Do not make assumptions about all the Italian men just because you happened to be deceived by one.”

 

  
Konoe blanched at his blunt words. He never thought that Rai would so ruthlessly use what he had read in the newspaper articles about him and Shotaro.

 

  
_Unfeeling bastard._

 

  
_Cold-hearted devil._

 

  
Konoe thought at first that his savior must have been sent by heaven to save him from his death, but it never occurred to him that Rai might be the very devil that would hurt him even more.

 

  
“I’m not making assumptions here!” Konoe denied fiercely, trying not to wince at Rai’s cold and emotionless stare. “I’m just making a point.”

 

  
“Well, your point is incorrect!” Rai retorted back.

 

  
“Then, how do you explain it?”

 

  
Rai shrugged and for the first time looked away. “I just thought that it wasn’t necessary. It is a novelty for me that a man actually didn’t recognize me. Women usually do, though.”

 

  
“ _Of course._ What part of my existence looks like a woman’s to you?!” Konoe seethed, ruby red eyes slitted into pinprick needles and barely containing a low growl.

 

  
“ _Exactly._ ” Rai irritatedly emphasized. “It wouldn’t be necessary since it’s a _man_ this time around.”

 

  
Konoe’s anger doused a little. Was Rai telling the truth? He couldn’t be sure. He doesn’t have enough expertise in dealing with men to know which one was honest and which one was not. If Konoe knew how to read them, he wouldn’t be here, would he?

 

  
“Well?” Rai asked at Konoe’s silence. His eyes held an unmistakeable small smile, suddenly making them lighter in shade. “Are we going to continue our fighting or have a decent dinner together? It’s been a long drive through the traffic of Rome and the hairpin drive of Amalfi.”

 

  
Konoe could feel his lips twitching in a tiny and unnoticeable smile. Rai’s smile was infectious. Even though they halted right in the middle of an argument and didn’t resolve anything, the mood had completely changed. It was almost laughable that Konoe’s anger had dissipated at the first hint of Rai’s small smile!

 

  
Konoe heard himself mutter. “Dinner then...”


	5. Chapter 4 | A Deal with the Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (funny??) warning: Rai is high on horny catnip this chapter so please forgive me if he turns out really OOC lmao XD

Konoe had been thinking it over last night and is not sure if this was the right time to discuss it with the duke. He peeked at Rai quickly before settling his gaze back on his plate. They were having their breakfast on Rai’s terrace near the pool overlooking the picturesque scenery of Amalfi.

 

  
_This place is really breathtaking,_ Konoe thought in silent awe and admiration.

 

  
“What is it?” His Excellency asked, sipping his coffee while reading the newspaper without looking at Konoe.

 

  
He cleared his throat. Konoe is not sure if Rai will laugh at his bargain, but he decided it is worth the effort. “Your Excellency...”

 

  
“Call me Rai.”

 

  
“Rai...” Konoe tested his name on his lips and liked the sound of it. “I have a proposition for you.”

 

  
Rai raised an eyebrow and stared at him. “Sounds naughty. Let’s hear it.”

 

  
The devil was making fun of Konoe again. Konoe took a deep breath and stared at the gleaming icy blue eyes. _I can do this,_ he tried to reassure himself while trying his best not to let the heat creep up his cheeks. All he needs to do is to say the words which he have never said to a living soul before. “W-will... will you m-marry me...?”

 

  
Unmitigated shock was noticeable in Rai’s eyes. Suddenly, Konoe wanted to laugh, but at the same time, die from extreme embarrassment and shame. Obviously, no man had ever proposed to Rai before — at least not like the way Konoe was doing. His face was priceless.

 

  
“What...”

 

  
“B-before you refuse me...” Konoe interrupted Rai, face extremely hot. “P-please... hear me out.”

 

  
“By all means.” Rai replied, sounding a bit embarrassed himself. He closed the broadsheets that he’d been reading and gave Konoe his full attention. “Let me hear your proposition of marriage.”

 

  
Abruptly, Konoe felt nervous and even more embarrassed than ever, but decided it’s best to be honest with Rai. “I-I have been thinking last night. If I want retribution from Shotaro and Kameko, I will need a powerful man to help me achieve it.”

 

  
“So you think that man is me?”

 

  
Konoe nodded. “Yes. You’re a powerful and wealthy duke. You have broad connections and I need the likes of you if I want to destroy them both.”

 

  
Rai appeared to be thinking the matter seriously. Konoe couldn’t blame him for it. It is not an easy decision to make — to help a total stranger to avenge the people who had hurt him.

 

  
“What can I possibly get from this union?” Rai asked after some deliberation.

 

  
Konoe knew he will get to that part. Thank the heavens, he already knew what to offer him so that he can’t easily refuse. “If you agree to my plan and marry me, I will give you the Covelli International Hotels.”

 

  
Rai sat up on his chair, as if a fireplace poker was inserted in his spine. “You can’t possibly be serious?”

 

  
“I am.” Konoe told him honestly. “If you help me destroy Shotaro Lanzillo and Kameko Zherdeva, I will give you my family’s hotel after our divorce.”

 

  
“You’re really going to give a complete stranger your family’s billion dollar hotel empire just for some revenge?” Rai asked incredulously, as if Konoe was insane. “Is that how bad you want your _retribution_ on those people?”

 

  
“Yes.” Rai can’t understand the pain Konoe has suffered because of them. Konoe bets he was the one who usually ended his affairs with his women. “Few weeks from now it is my twenty-third birthday and I will have the sole rights to my family’s hotels.”

 

  
“Need I remind you that the world thinks that you are probably dead in the sea by now? How can you be sure that you will still have the powers over your family’s business in weeks from now?” Rai stared at Konoe with a calculating gaze.

 

  
He fixed his gaze on Rai to explain. “Because they can’t do anything until they find my body, which they won’t ever. And most importantly everything stays the way they are. Mama... I mean, my stepmother, will still act as the president of the company until I am declared dead. They can’t announce me dead if they don’t find my body.”

 

  
Konoe could see that Rai was weighing things inside his head. “You have thought about this matter very hard last night, haven’t you?”

 

  
Konoe smiled thinly knowing that he was making progress here. “Don’t worry, once they have been totally ruined, I’ll seek for divorce and hand you over the ownership of the hotels.”

 

  
“Are you saying...?”

 

  
It seemed like he had finally comprehended. “Of course. I’m offering you a marriage of convenience.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The last thing Rai expected when he woke up this morning was a marriage proposal from the man he’d saved two nights ago. But here he was, considering his proposal against his better judgement.

 

  
_Dio!_ But... who the hell would not consider Konoe’s tempting offer when he was practically handing one an entire hotel empire — well-known all over the world. To make the offer even sweeter, he was just offering a marriage of convenience. Rai knows it’s already past time that he should marry and produce an heir his mother was hinting about — not so subtly either.

 

  
Hell, Rai is already thirty.

 

  
Covelli International Hotels. When added to his company’s portfolios, Rai will be one of the most powerful men in Europe and America.

 

  
But there was still something that kept nagging at Rai — the fact that Konoe was so remote and emotionless in explaining how things would be.

 

  
He wanted to shake off his cool facade.

 

  
“There are still some things that you forgot to discuss, _tesoro._ ”

 

  
His delicate eyebrows frowned. “Like what?”

 

  
“Like, for example, do you intend for me to remain faithful to you throughout our marriage?” Rai smirked rather teasingly.

 

  
An adorable blush colored Konoe’s cheeks. _Good,_ Rai is making progress in penetrating his guard. “I-I-I never said we’ll have a normal m-marriage, _sir._ Ours would be a platonic relationship with occasional k-k-kisses and a-affection in public if necessary... but nothing in p-private... You can take mistresses if you want, but all I would ask is for you to be discreet in conducting those affairs...” He hastily avoided eye-contact with Rai when his blush finally reached his ears.

 

  
Rai’s eyebrows rose upward, icy blue eyes having a hint of suggestiveness. “You mean to say that I can’t bed my _own_ “wife”?”

 

  
Now Konoe’s face was as red as a freshly ripe tomato, and it looked somewhat endearing. _Amazing,_ Rai thought with satisfaction — that even a man like him can still go red. “I-I’m... I’m a man so of course you are not allowed to bed me!!”

 

  
Rai doesn’t think so. Those tempting legs that he had seen the first morning he was here were now hidden behind that hideously plain and long, almond-brown shorts. Rai obviously knew Konoe was a man, but his small frame was what made him have a touch of femininity and allure and it just tempts Rai all the same. He have spent his time in the night imagining those legs wrapped around his waist as Rai enters Konoe while staring at the ruby gems of his eyes. “Ah, but I don’t think so, _gioiello mio._ ”

 

  
Alarm entered his ruby red eyes. “What do you mean?”

 

  
Rai grabbed his hand and kissed his palm. “Why will I take a mistress if I have a “wife” to satisfy me?”

 

  
Konoe snatched his hand back as fast as lightning, looking away from him. “I’m your future _husband,_ not _wife._ And no, I will not satisfy you.”

 

  
“But you will.” Rai told him bluntly, icy blue eyes glinting in pure delight. “Soon, you will be _mine._ ”

 

  
“I will never be _yours._ ” Konoe replied stubbornly, but the red stain still remained on his fair cheeks.

 

  
_You are going to be mine, Konoe. The moment I found you in the sea half-dead, I knew you were destined to share my bed._ Rai didn’t say it out loud, but he might as well have — for he gaped at him in shock as if he had heard his thoughts.

 

  
_Absolutely,_ Rai’s dark, sinful thoughts said in his head. He had already lost his appetite for breakfast; nothing was more appealing than taking Konoe to his bed right now.

 

  
_But I will wait,_ he decided, running his gaze on the tempting, delicate body hidden behind those ugly clothes. It is definitely more satisfying in claiming what one have waited for so long.


	6. Chapter 5 | The Preparations

Konoe was reading when Gizelle knocked on his room before entering. “His Excellency wishes to see you in his library, Mister.”

 

  
_What could he possibly want from me now?_ The unmistakeable desire he had seen in Rai’s icy blue eyes at their disturbing breakfast early this morning had left him shivering.

 

  
Konoe closed the book he had been reading for the past few hours and followed Gizelle to Rai’s library.

 

  
Once they reached his library at the far end of the hallway on the first floor, Gizelle bid her goodbye to Konoe and left. He tapped lightly on the heavy wooden door before entering. As usual, he was struck in awe at the magnificence of Rai’s library. Several bookshelves filled with books of different genres, a huge painting hung above the fireplace, a thick carpet covered the whole room with sofa sets near the fireplace for comfortable reading and of course, a huge mahogany table graced one corner where the duke was sitting right now.

 

  
“You wished to speak with me?” Konoe asked Rai, closing the door behind him.

 

  
“ _Si._ ” He replied, putting down the papers he’d been reading and gesturing at the vacant chairs across him for Konoe to occupy.

 

  
He sat at one of the vacant leather chairs and looked at Rai expectantly. “What do you want to discuss with me?”

 

  
Rai sat back in his chair and studied Konoe. “About our wedding.”

 

  
_Our wedding._

 

  
He slightly smiled at the irony. Few days ago, he was happily planning his wedding to a different man. Now he was sitting here to discuss his _new_ wedding arrangements with a total stranger... but a duke, no less.

 

  
“What about it?”

 

  
Rai looked straight in Konoe’s eyes and said. “As I am a duke, the cream of the Italian society would expect my wedding to be grand and lavish. But I think they will have a heart failure when they see my “bride”...” He smiled at the thought. “... the man the whole world thinks to be missing in the sea. So... do you want a grand wedding that could shock the Italian society?”

 

  
Konoe shook his head. It was never his dream to marry with hundreds of guests in attendance. As a child, he always dreamt of a simple and intimate wedding. But Shotaro wanted a spectacular wedding — something befitting the heir of the Covelli family, as he once told Konoe. That’s why his _supposed_ wedding with him in a few weeks’ time was more like a state dinner than a wedding.

 

  
“Do you mind a simple wedding?” Konoe asked Rai. _This is not a real wedding, after all._ “A priest with two witnesses here in your villa. I don’t want people to know that Konoe Covelli is still alive.”

 

  
“Is that what you want?”

 

  
Konoe nodded. “Besides, you can have your lavish wedding when you marry for real. Remember, I’m only your temporary husband until I have my revenge.”

 

  
Rai’s face was unreadable. Konoe couldn’t guess what he was thinking. “When do you want the wedding?”

 

  
“As soon as possible.”

 

  
Rai smiled wolfishly, as he rubbed his jaw. “I am thinking of two days from today, is that okay with you?”

 

  
Konoe nodded in agreement — the sooner the better for him. “Fine with me. I... would like to tell you something else.”

 

  
“What?” Rai quirked an eyebrow at the heat slowly spreading across Konoe’s cheeks.

 

  
“I... have decided to change my name... For the world, I mean. A new identity. People will know me as... Mariya Nastashia Zakaza... “wife” of Rai Zakaza, the Duke of Caprielle...”

 

  
A private smile crossed Rai’s handsome face. “So I presume you understand my strong reputation on courting women that you changed your name to a female’s?” He paused with a small chuckle then continued. “But _Mariya_? In Arabic, “Mariya” means “pure”, but in Russian “Mariya” means “bitter”. So which one of the two made you decided to use that name?”

 

  
Konoe could feel heat warming his cheeks even more. The devil was making fun of him again. He glared at Rai and said nonchalantly, “Does it matter?”

 

  
Apparently, he had already guessed the reason why Konoe decided to use that name, for he laughed at him. “A name meaning “bitter resurrection”... Quite fitting and catchy if I do say so myself.”

 

  
Konoe grimaced. He should have known that Rai Zakaza would have a vast knowledge of the origin of names. He seemed very well-read if one goes by his library. Konoe will not underestimate him again. “Do you agree or not?” He asked Rai with a scowl on his face.

 

  
“Of course.” He was still smirking. “My turn.”

 

  
Konoe braced himself for what Rai was about to say. “What do you want?”

 

  
“I want you to have a makeover.”

 

  
“What?” Konoe nearly leapt out of his chair at Rai’s suggestion. “You’re not serious, are you? I’m a man!”

 

  
“I am.” Rai confirmed, gesturing at Konoe’s attire with his hand. “Look at you. Just as you said, you are _most definitely_ a man, but you should take into consideration of my strong reputation for courting women my whole life. And, I mean, don’t get me wrong... but no one would believe that I fell head over heels in love with a “woman” who dresses like an old “aunt”.”

 

  
_Ouch. He didn’t have to be that brutal in criticizing my choice of outfits._ Konoe thought in utter disdain.

 

  
“Fair trade, wouldn’t you say?” Rai pressed in when Konoe didn’t answer. “A new identity and a new appearance — a look fit for Mariya Nastashia Zakaza, the “Duchess” of Caprielle.”

 

  
That’s when it occurred to Konoe that once he married Rai, he will be a “duchess”! It never came to his mind that he will be one. A makeover will really be required now that he was going to be a “duchess” — however short that period may be.

 

  
But still, Konoe has to trade his comfortable clothes for feminine outfits that would fit Mariya Nastashia Zakaza, the “Duchess” of Caprielle. _Was it worth the effort?_ “When do you plan that I start this makeover? What are the changes that you would like me to go through?”

 

  
Rai gave Konoe a wry smile. “From head to toe, of course, since you’re a man. Only you would look like someone going to a prison at the chance of a makeover.”

 

  
“When?” Konoe asked again when he didn’t answer his question.

 

  
“I’m thinking... the day after our wedding.”

 

  
Konoe gave a resigned sigh at the fate waiting for him in two days.

 

  
“There can be an alternative.” Rai suggested. Konoe’s spirits lifted with slight hope. “If we’ll have a _real_ honeymoon, of course.”

 

  
And his hope died quickly. Rai’s eyes danced with wickedness. “No thanks.”

 

  
He chuckled. “Spoilsport.”

 

  
“Is that all you wanted to discuss with me?” Konoe asked, preparing for his leave.

 

  
“Yes.” Rai straightened and got up from his chair.

 

  
Konoe nodded and turned to leave him alone when he heard him softly reaching for the door handle. “One more thing, Konoe.”

 

  
He glanced over his shoulder to find Rai’s face full of seriousness. “You said that this wedding is only an alliance in order to achieve your revenge. I hope in the process you don’t stupidly give your heart to me, because...” His once bright, icy blue eyes darkened considerably. “... I may end up breaking it.”

 

  
“Don’t worry, Rai.” Konoe smiled thinly and said with the truthfulness inside his chest, “I don’t think I still have a heart to give anymore.”

 

  
With that, he left Rai and walked to his room. He had given him an honest answer to his warning. Konoe is not that dense to give his heart again to another Italian playboy. He has already learned his lesson with Shotaro and falling for a womanizing duke was asking for a permanent damage on one’s heart.

 

  
At this point, the thing that they call a _heart_ that beats in Konoe’s chest was filled with nothing but pure and utter hatred...


	7. Chapter 6 | A Temporary Visit to Rome

Konoe was dressing in his room when the door met with the wall with a loud bang. His gaze was met by a very pissed off-looking, half-Italian duke. Thankfully, he had already finished dressing or else Rai would have found him half-naked in his room, which in his opinion would have been extremely awkward for both of them — even for being males.

 

  
“What is this thing that I hear from Gizelle? Have you ordered for a taxi?” Rai snapped at Konoe without preamble.

 

  
Konoe ignored his outburst and resumed arranging his clothes and hair, looking into the mirror. “That is right. Now that you’re here perhaps you can do it for me.”

 

  
“Where exactly are you going?”

 

  
Konoe met Rai’s very angry stare through the reflection in the mirror. “Rome.”

 

  
He could tell that Rai was struggling to control his temper, but he couldn’t understand for his life why he was so maddeningly angry.

 

  
“Why?” He asked.

 

  
_Seriously? Does he really need to ask?_ “I need to go to my penthouse to get some clothes and personal things.”

 

  
“Such as?”

 

  
Konoe took a deep breath. “My passport, credit cards and some cash.”

 

  
“Why do you need those in any case?” Rai asked him, as if he was talking to a child. “In case you haven’t noticed, I can financially support my “wife” very well.”

 

  
“You don’t understand...”

 

  
“It’s dangerous, Konoe.” Rai interrupted him. “For all we know your fiancé and stepsister are still there now.”

 

  
“ _Ex-fiancé._ ” Konoe told him fiercely. “Thank you very much for reminding me. And don’t take me for a fool, Rai.” He smiled slyly. “For all I know you have people watching their every move.”

 

  
Rai looked surprised and at a lost for words for a moment.

 

 

“Besides, I am tired of borrowing clothes from Gizelle. I miss my own.”

 

  
Rai’s icy blue eyes clouded. “Need I remind you that you have agreed to have a makeover after our wedding? You don’t need your drab clothes anymore.”

 

  
“But...”

 

  
“Backing out already, _tesoro mio?_ ” Rai smiled wickedly, suddenly doing a hundred and eighty degree turn in his demeanor. _Was he bipolar or something?_

 

  
“No!”

 

  
An emotion close to triumph showed in the depths of Rai’s eyes for a brief moment, but it was gone as soon as it had come. “Good. Now forget this trip of yours to Rome.”

 

  
“No way!” Konoe answered, glaring at him. “I _have_ to go.”

 

  
Rai’s eyes darkened. “Now, Konoe... do not defy your husband’s command.”

 

  
_The nerve of him to use the word command!_ “You’re not my husband yet.” Konoe gritted through his teeth. Now Konoe, himself, was getting maddeningly angry.

 

  
Rai glared at him but Konoe glared back at him. A normal person would have probably backed down immediately from his thundering gaze, but Konoe will not let anyone rile him again.

 

  
By some miracle, Rai was the first one to look away with a muttered curse. “Very well... but I will drive you to Rome myself.”

 

  
Konoe bit back a smile of victory from his lips. He knew he wasn’t happy about his decision and would never let Konoe go to Rome alone, so he settled for Rai to drive him to the city. “Fine.”

 

  
A sardonic smile escaped Rai’s lips. “This might as well be a perfect moment to create some buzz.”

 

  
Before Konoe could ask what he meant by that comment, he had already left his room.

 

  
He was back in a while with some designer paper bags in his hands. “Here, wear this.”

 

  
Konoe reluctantly took the bags and looked at the contents inside. “No way! I will not wear these.”

 

  
Rai puffed out a sigh and gave Konoe a patient look. “Do you want everyone to know that you’re alive? Because that is what will happen if you enter your penthouse building dressed like Konoe Covelli.” He said, tilting his head to a side as if to question Konoe’s sanity.

 

  
He stared at the designer jeans and blouse inside the paper bag. “But...”

 

  
“Wear them.” Rai said firmly. “They are exactly right for what I have thought of doing in Rome.”

 

  
Konoe searched Rai’s face and brought his gaze back to the expensive garments inside the paper bags, deeply grimacing at the feminine and adorable blouse.

 

  
Seeing his hesitation, Rai said, “Dress. I’ll be waiting for you outside. Fifteen minutes.”

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Anyone who had ever thought that Konoe Covelli was a wallflower was badly mistaken to the core. For one thing, the man doesn’t really fade into the background. He wasn’t the least obedient as the report submitted to Rai by his private investigator had said. In fact, he was very stubborn and liked to fight Rai in everything.

 

  
Rai kept reviewing the report in his mind as they drove to Rome for Konoe’s idiotic plan to get some of his things from his apartment in the city. Rai could have had his men do it more discretely, but no... Konoe has to go there on his own!

 

  
He hadn’t said a word to Rai since they left his villa in Amalfi. He bets Konoe was still smarting that he ruined his plans. In the brief time that Rai had gotten to know him, he has learned that Konoe hates it the most when his plans are altered even the tiniest bit.

 

  
“Have you talked to your people to see if Shotaro or Kameko is at my penthouse now?” Konoe asked Rai suddenly.

 

  
He felt his lips twitching into a smirk. “So you remember how to talk?”

 

  
“Don’t worry.” Konoe said frostily. “This conversation will be very short.”

 

  
Rai couldn’t help but chuckle. The woman was prickly. “Yes, Konoe _mia._ The two of them left your penthouse a while ago.”

 

  
“Good.”

 

  
Konoe was back to staring at the endless scenery out of his window. Rai couldn’t stop himself from goading him a bit. “You know, it’s not polite to treat the man you’re marrying tomorrow the way you’re treating me now.”

 

  
“And it’s not pleasant to control the man or woman you’re marrying either.” Konoe retorted back.

 

  
Rai’s eyebrows snapped together. “Am I controlling you?”

 

  
“You know you do.”

 

  
“It seems that we both have a different definition of the word “control”, _amore mio._ ” Rai told Konoe dryly. “Because, if I was controlling you _mia cara,_ you would have found yourself in my bed _naked_ right at this moment, begging for my passionate possession.”

 

  
The pretty blush that Rai liked crept on Konoe’s fair cheeks.

 

  
If he was expecting a hot retort or fierce denial on Konoe’s part, he was mistaken for he continued to ignore him for the rest of their long drive to Rome.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Konoe pulled the cap even lower over his eyes as he entered the building where his penthouse was located. Rai had forced him to wear it for his protection in case he came across someone who could recognize him. Konoe was glad that he knew where the service elevator was. Otherwise, he would have been hard stuck at the front door trying to explain to the doorman why he should be let in!

 

  
Konoe kept his head slightly bowed to escape getting caught on the security cameras in the corridors until he reached the penthouse.

 

  
Thankfully, Rai had agreed to wait for Konoe in a restaurant nearby. He was half-expecting him to insist that he will come with him.

 

  
The elevator was empty when Konoe rode it. He pressed the number of the floor, blocking his face from the camera in the elevator. After a minute or so, he finally arrived to his penthouse — his home! Konoe made a mental note to himself to thank Rai later, who had arranged for the key to his penthouse at such short notice!

 

  
He breathed in the familiar smell of it, looking at the furniture that he had personally selected...

 

  
_No,_ Konoe chided himself. _This is not the right moment to reminisce, for all I know Kameko and Shotaro may be on their way back here now._

 

  
He walked to his room where nothing had changed since the last time he had seen it. He fished out the key from where it had been hiding and cursed when the tight jeans Rai had forced him to wear got in his way while he was bending. Konoe couldn’t believe it! He cursed even more when the appealing jacket he was wearing also got in the way. _Why do women like to wear tight clothes when they can’t do anything practical in them?_

 

  
After a few tries, Konoe was finally able to reach the key and open his drawer where he kept everything important. He pulled out his bag and puts his passport, wallet and some of his ornaments inside his bag. He felt like a common thief taking his own things!

 

  
Konoe’s operation was nearly complete when he heard the elevator door to the penthouse open.

 

  
_Crap! Someone was here._ Konoe peeked through his room’s door to see the newcomer ignoring his thundering heart. He sighed in relief when he saw a familiar middle-aged woman making her way to the kitchen.

 

  
_Signora Dneth._

 

  
Taking a deep breath Konoe came out of his room to face his trusted housekeeper. She twirled around at the sound of his footsteps.

 

  
“ _Signore!_ ”

 

  
He clamped her mouth shut with one hand while placing the forefinger of his other hand to his lips. “Shh...”

 

  
Her almond brown eyes went wide briefly and she nodded in acquiescence before Konoe removed his hand from her mouth. “ _Signore!_ Everyone is going crazy looking for you. We even thought that you’re probably dead...” She frowned. “You’re not a ghost, are you?”

 

  
Konoe laughed silently. “No...”

 

  
“But how are you?” _Signora Dneth_ asked in her accented English. “Where were you and what happened to you in these past few days? _Signorina Kameko_ said that you accidentally fell off the yacht. Are you okay now?” She shot off questions after questions like rapid fire.

 

  
_Leave it to my housekeeper to fire several questions at me at the same time._ Konoe thought and smiled rather bitterly. Unfortunately, he didn’t have time to answer her.

 

  
“ _Signora Dneth._ ” Konoe said, taking her hands in his. “I don’t have time to explain to you. But no one must know that I’ve been here, or for that matter... not even that I am still alive. Let everyone think that I am still missing in the sea. No one... I repeat, _no one_ should know that you’ve seen me here today. Is that clear?”

 

  
Konoe could see several questions in her eyes but she nodded finally.

 

  
“Don’t worry.” He assured her with a slight smile. “Everyone will see me soon.”

 

  
Konoe hugged his motherly housekeeper tightly before leaving his apartment for good. Rai was probably waiting for him in the restaurant.

 

  
He was hurrying across the corridors to make a quick exit when he accidentally collided with an alluring blonde who was wearing a tight-fitting black dress.

 

  
“Ouch!” The woman snarled at Konoe.

 

  
_Kameko._

 

  
“Sorry.” Konoe replied softly, securing his baseball cap on his head firmly. He ignored the pain clutching his heart at the sight of her.

 

  
“Let’s go, Kameko.” A familiar male voice said beside his devious stepsister.

 

  
_Shotaro._

 

  
“Watch your step, girl.” Kameko reproached.

 

  
Konoe bowed slightly as another apology while every muscle in his body was screaming to hit them senseless until the rage in his heart lessened.

 

  
Shotaro dragged the glaring Kameko to the elevator. _This is the last time you’ll be pushing me around,_ Konoe promised himself, as he watched the elevator door close behind them.

 

  
_The very last time..._


	8. Chapter 7 | The Engagement

Rai was patiently waiting for Konoe in the restaurant where they had agreed to meet after his visit to his apartment.

 

  
The _maître d’_ had shown Rai the best table in the restaurant. He is still not sure if it was a good idea to let Konoe go alone. _What if his stepsister and fiancé — ex-fiancé, rather — saw him?_ Rai smiled privately. He has to remember to put an ex in describing Shotaro Lanzillo in the company of Konoe or else he would give him an earful again.

 

  
_Did he know that no one had given me a lecture ever since he graduated from the university?_ He gets tempted to inform Konoe, but his fiery ruby red eyes gives him a pause. _Maybe he was aware but didn’t give a damn about it._

 

  
Rai looked at his wristwatch again and fifteen minutes had passed from the time that they had agreed upon. He was starting to get anxious but decided to wait for a few more minutes before storming in to Konoe’s penthouse. Looking out of the window which offered Rai the best view of the restaurant’s entrance, he recalled his conversation with his secretary earlier in the day...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

_“Reika...” Rai said in Italian to the woman standing in front of him, waiting for his further instructions as he read some papers. “Cancel all my scheduled appointments from tomorrow until the weekend.”_

 

_  
His ever efficient but albeit a bit surprised assistant couldn’t resist asking. “May I know the reason,_ Sua Eccellenza? _”_

 

  
_Rai gave a sincere smile. “I am getting married tomorrow.”_

 

_  
“Married?!” Reika all but squeaked. Rai bit back an amused smile, looking at his assistant who was gazing at him as if he had told her that he could levitate._

 

  
_“_ Si. _” Rai confirmed. “Reschedule my important meetings and hold my calls... Only important ones are to be transferred to my villa in Amalfi. And check for the current status on Covelli International Hotels while I am away.”_

 

_  
“Yes sir.” It seemed that she had finally recovered from Rai’s news and was back to being her efficient self. “Your Excellency, may I ask something if it’s okay? Does the dowager duchess know about your plan...?”_

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Rai!”

 

  
Rai snapped out of his reverie and turned his attention towards the man who stood in front of him with his hands on his waist as he waited for him to speak. “Konoe.”

 

  
“Are you alright?” He asked, ruby red eyes studying Rai intently. “I’ve been calling your attention for a while now. What’s the matter?”

 

  
Rai shook his head and got up from his chair to pull out a chair for Konoe. “No... Nothing important, _tesoro mia._ ”

 

  
Konoe slid into the chair while Rai went back to his. He could see in his eyes that he was still studying him. Thankfully, the waiter arrived at their table for their orders.

 

  
Rai ordered the first thing he read on the menu and waited for Konoe to place his. He also arranged for the best wine in their restaurant. Finally, the hovering waiter left them alone.

 

  
“So, how did it go there?” Rai asked Konoe. “Was everything according to the plan?”

 

  
“Yes.” Konoe blew out a puff. “I almost got caught twice!”

 

  
“What do you mean? Did anyone see you, or recognize you?”

 

  
“Fortunately, no.” Konoe went on to explain his encounter with his housekeeper and the devils themselves, Kameko and Shotaro. Rai could hear the pain in his voice while he talked about them, but he felt relieved that no one recognized Konoe and he stayed safe to come back to him! Rai frowned at the thought.

 

  
But now was the moment he had been waiting for. He dug in his pocket for the familiar box he had bought before coming to the restaurant.

 

  
“For you.” Rai placed the little red velvet box in front of Konoe. For some reason his heart thundered in his chest. Maybe because he had suddenly realized this morning while he was looking to purchase that one thing, that he was really getting married tomorrow.

 

  
Many women had tried before but he was not ready to settle down yet. Now he is marrying a man in front of him for practical purposes only.

 

  
Konoe needed his name.

 

  
Rai wanted his hotels.

 

  
As simple as that. Their marriage will just be a practical alliance until they both get what they desire. _That’s what I want, right?_

 

  
_So why the hell did it took me a lot of time to buy the right ring for Konoe?_ Rai told himself repeatedly that in order to fool everyone they must make it look as real a marriage as possible. No one would believe that he was marrying for love if he didn’t purchase the right ring that will suit his “bride” — a duke’s “bride”.

 

  
“Open it.” Rai urged when Konoe showed no reaction to his gift.

 

  
Konoe looked at him before setting his gaze back on the small box in front of him, cheeks slowly turning warm. “Rai... you didn’t have to...”

 

  
Rai shook his head. He opened the velvet box himself and pulled out the stunningly blended emerald and ruby encrusted engagement ring from its nest. “Konoe Covelli, will you marry me?”

 

  
Konoe’s pretty blush spread through his fair cheeks even further until it reached his ears like wildfire. “Err... y-yes...”

 

  
Rai hid his smile at the lack of enthusiasm he heard in Konoe’s voice. If he was any other woman she would probably be shrieking by now. “Your hand.”

 

  
With great reluctance Konoe gave his left hand. Rai slipped the engagement ring on his fourth finger and felt ridiculously happy because it fit him perfectly. He was aware of the curious stares they were getting in the restaurant. Mercifully, Konoe was still wearing the baseball cap Rai had given him.

 

  
Their food had just arrived to their table when the paparazzi started to swarm outside the restaurant, flashing their cameras non-stop through the glass windows and trying to get the pictures of Rai’s mystery “woman” and himself. His plan was working well.

 

  
“Don’t look.” He informed Konoe casually. “The paparazzi are trying to get pictures of us. Don’t let them see your face.”

 

  
With a muttered curse Konoe lowered his cap even more on his face, his ruby red eyes hidden from Rai’s sight.

 

  
By tomorrow the news of his engagement to a mysterious “woman” will be on every newspaper in Italy.

 

  
Rai could hardly wait for his mother’s reaction to this.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kameko was in a bad mood when she arrived at the penthouse that Konoe owns. She threw her purse on the white sofa and let out an angry sigh. It had been a bad day from the offset. First, it was the Italian authorities who were stubbornly refusing to declare Konoe dead until they recover his body. Second, that stupid woman who bumped into her in the lobby — she reminded her of Konoe.

 

  
The housekeeper who has worked for her stepbrother for years looked at Kameko while cleaning the living room with unreadable eyes.

 

  
“Why are you looking as if you have seen a ghost?” Kameko snapped at her.

 

  
“Pardon, _signorina._ ” She muttered in accented Italian.

 

  
“Way to go, Meko.”, said a dry voice from her back. “Abusing the housekeeper.”

 

  
Kameko whirled around to face the most gorgeous man she’d ever seen. “Who isn’t going to get annoyed when the authorities refuse to declare KonKon dead? They say we have to wait at least five years.”

 

  
Shotaro stepped closer to Kameko and massaged the rigid muscles on her shoulder. “Take it easy.”

 

  
Kameko sighed. “I want to announce our engagement to the public.”

 

  
The soothing hands fell and Shotaro turned to see her face. “What engagement?”

 

  
“We’re getting married, aren’t we?”

 

  
“... Yes.” Shotaro looked away. “... but not now.”

 

  
“When?” Kameko asked, her patience running out. “Until Konoe is declared dead?”

 

  
“Yes.”

 

  
“But that’s too damn long!”

 

  
Shotaro gave her a cold stare. “That’s how it’s supposed to be, Meko. Konoe is still my fiancé.”

 

  
_My stepbrother is dead... but why do I still have to suffer because of him?_ The only man she’d ever loved is refusing to marry her until Konoe’s body is found.

 

  
If Shotaro thought that Kameko will be waiting for five long years, then he is mistaken. Because she will do anything and everything for them to get married before the end of the year.


	9. Chapter 8 | The Wedding of Beneficial Alliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the chapter we’ve probably all been waiting for ;)
> 
> dedicated to SonicoSenpai for the very much appreciated and motivational support <3

Konoe had dreamt of his own wedding ever since he was a kid — imagining himself waiting for the love of his life in the altar, or walking down the aisle towards his one and only wearing a dashing tuxedo that he had personally chosen. Well, finally that day had come — it was his wedding day today. However, in this case, Konoe was the latter and instead of a tuxedo, it was a wedding dress that will slowly start his life as Mariya Nastashia Zakaza. The joys and jitters that a “bride” should be feeling on her very special day were noticeably missing in Konoe.

 

  
Gizelle offered to arrange Konoe’s out of style hair into a simple but elegant bun shaped almost like a blooming flower with the use of hair extensions, while he sat in front of his dresser examining his emerald-ruby engagement ring Rai had given him yesterday.

 

  
 _It was worth a fortune,_ Konoe concluded, several times more expensive than the engagement ring Shotaro had given him. He supposes that Rai has gone out of his way to make their union look more realistic than necessary.

 

  
 _There’s an old saying about that, isn’t there? “Fool yourselves before you can fool others.” That must be it._ Konoe thought in slight amusement.

 

  
“Nervous, Your Excellency?”

 

  
Konoe looked up and stared at Gizelle through the mirror. “Huh? Not really... And please remove the “Your Excellency” thing when you talk to me, Gizelle.”

 

  
The straight-laced Italian girl shook her head. “I can’t, my lord. Because starting today, you are the _new_ “Duchess” of Caprielle.”

 

  
Konoe sighed. If he has learnt anything in these past few days living in the luxurious villa of Rai Zakaza, it was that his servants were very dedicated to their work and clearly adored their master.

 

  
“You must have been shocked to learn that even though I have known the duke for only a few days, I am already marrying him.” Konoe said conversationally to Gizelle as she put white lilies in the flower bun on his head. He doesn’t know why he wanted to know her opinion... He probably does have some wedding jitters after all.

 

  
“Not really.” She answered, her concentration was fixed on her work. “Mama believes that true love can never be measured with the time that the couple spends together. There are couples who are married for forty years and yet they don’t really know each other. Then there are some who have known each other only for a couple of days, but they know it in their hearts that they are made for each other.”

 

  
“Your mother is a wise woman.” Konoe smiled gently.

 

  
Gizelle beamed at him through the reflection on the mirror, obviously pleased by his remark about her mother. “She worked here at the villa for years as the duke’s housekeeper. Mama loves His Excellency as if he was her real son. Unfortunately, she is not here for the wedding. My sister gave birth and Mama needs to take care of my niece since my sister works in Rome.”

 

  
“Do you work here as your mother’s replacement?” Konoe asked, trying to learn anything about his groom-to-be.

 

  
Gizelle nodded. “When my Mama needed to quit, I felt sad because I had to stop my college, since Mama no longer had an income to pay for my studies. When the duke learned about this, he offered to fund my education until I graduated. You don’t know how happy I was when Mama told me about it, Your Excellency.” She smiled warmly. “In return I asked him to let me repay his kindness by working in his villa every summer for free...”

 

  
“But... he still pays your salary?” Konoe concluded. He already knew that Don Rai Zakaza was a good man. He had already saved a drowning man from the cold sea, didn’t he? He even agreed to Konoe’s insane plan in avenging the people who had hurt him.

 

  
Konoe’s maid nodded again. “The duke insists that the money is for my expenses in school. Don’t worry, Mister. His Excellency is a good man and he will take good care of you. I have never seen him so besotted with a man before, no less.”

 

  
“I know.” Konoe smiled weakly, thinking how wrong she was.

 

  
“Now,” Gizelle said brightly. “Let’s go and put your beautiful wedding gown.”

 

  
Konoe sighed grimly when his gaze traveled to the bed, where the satin, white beaded wedding gown — that had arrived early this morning from France — was laid out. He didn’t know when Rai had ordered the gown, but he seriously doubted if it will fit him. He was a man after all, for goodness’ sake, but Rai assured him beforehand that the dress he picked out would hide his flat chest — for the dress itself had a fake, average-sized bosom.

 

  
 _That wasn’t the point!_ Konoe thought to himself in frustration and complete embarrassment, his ego as a man slowly being deflated.

 

  
Gizelle picked up the stunning gown and pulled the zipper down at the back so that Konoe can slide on the fabric. He stood up and carefully put on the silky smooth gown. He let Gizelle arranged it around him to feel somewhat comfortable. Konoe didn’t know what to think when she zipped it behind his back, trying to douse out the heat slowly inflaming his cheeks. _How the hell did Rai Zakaza know my exact measurements?_

 

  
The man was severely lethal. He could guess the exact measurements of even a man just by looking at Konoe.

 

  
“ _Bello!_ ” Gizelle breathed. “You look like a princess, Mister.” She then giggled at how ridiculously ironic it sounded.

 

  
“T-thank you...” Konoe could feel his cheeks warming up again from the unexpected compliment. Gizelle must have realized that he was not fully convinced about her compliment, so she drew him in front of the full length mirror. Konoe gasped, unable to believe what he was seeing — a man, who was now perfectly dressed as a gorgeous, angelic illusion of a woman, with shimmering ruby red eyes was staring back at him in wonder and disbelief. If he didn’t know better, Konoe would have thought it was someone else who stood in front of the mirror.

 

  
Because... the “woman” staring back at him in the mirror’s reflection wasn’t Konoe Covelli — a man who always faded into the background... the wallflower heir. But it was an angelic “goddess” who was now full of confidence in his entire existence. It was hard to believe that he could transform into someone else entirely with just a few polishing touches.

 

  
“Let’s not make His Excellency wait downstairs with the wedding official and witnesses.”

 

  
“Do you know who the two witnesses are?” Konoe asked as they walked out of his room in the villa.

 

  
Gizelle nodded, picking the bouquet of white roses and lilies from the dresser table. “Yes. Mr. Aurun, the family’s butler in _Palazzo di Zakaza,_ and me.” She looked sympathetically at Konoe. “Too bad your family couldn’t attend, Mister.”

 

  
Rai must have provided that lie on Konoe’s behalf. He knew that Italian men don’t marry without the bride’s family in attendance, and since his family thought that he was already dead... they weren’t included.

 

  
As they descended the stairs, Konoe’s nerves started to tingle and his legs became wobbly. If not for the balustrade he was clutching tightly, his legs would have given away. He noticed that Rai was standing with two strangers in the receiving room. He looked sinfully handsome in his black tuxedo, talking animatedly to the two strangers.

 

  
The older man on Rai’s left stopped talking when he caught the sight of Konoe on the stairs. Rai turned to look and Konoe felt as if his breath had been knocked out of his lungs when he saw a flash of spark on those icy blue eyes as he held his gaze.

 

  
Konoe felt like time had stopped — the world halted spinning and the people around them faded into nothing. They were like the only people left staring at each other, refusing to look away.

 

  
Somehow, Konoe stood in front of Rai without even remembering how he walked until here. Rai gripped his right hand and squeezed it. Konoe didn’t know if it was for his benefit or Rai’s. But one thing was for sure, there was no going back now that they were about to get married.

 

  
“Aurun.” Rai addressed the old man on his left. “I would like you to meet my bride, Konoe. Darling, this is Aurun, my family’s butler for decades.”

 

  
“Pleased to meet you, my lady.” The older man said in heavily accented Italian. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this day to arrive when the duke would finally take a wife and settle down.”

 

  
Konoe nodded slightly, unsure of how to answer the very kind man. _If only he knew that we are marrying for all the wrong reasons..._

 

  
“Shall we begin the ceremony, Your Excellency?” The question came from the other man. He was clearly the wedding official.

 

  
“Of course.” Rai answered, still holding Konoe’s hand.

 

  
Mr. Aurun and Gizelle stood next to them as they watched them wed. By Konoe’s request, the wedding was in English since he couldn’t understand Italian.

 

  
The minister started officiating the wedding and Konoe looked straight into the eyes of the duke, wondering what he was thinking...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rai waited patiently for Konoe to arrive to the receiving room of his villa with his family’s trusted butler for three decades, and the English speaking minister who agreed to officiate their wedding posthaste.

 

  
“The dowager duchess will be very upset if she finds out that you have married without her, Your Excellency.” The old butler remarked. “Bad enough that you chose to get married when she is out of the country.”

 

  
Rai flashed a smirk to the man. “We can’t help it. I am eager to marry my bride as soon as I can. I cannot let other wolves come and steal her. I’m sure Mama will understand my reasons, Aurun.”

 

  
An understanding expression crossed Aurun’s face. “Expect a thorough inquisition when she arrives in weeks time. I’m sure she would expect you to have a lavish wedding that the cream of Italian society would envy. I can bet my life that the dowager duchess will plan your church wedding as soon as she steps off her plane.”

 

  
Rai couldn’t help but to chuckle at his family butler’s warning. He is sure that his mother would do something along those lines. He was fully expecting her to plan their wedding ceremony that will be held in a church with hundreds of guests in attendance.

 

  
 _Too bad Konoe had something to say about it._ Knowing well how he doesn’t like large crowds, Rai doubted such a wedding will be held any time soon. It’s because of Konoe’s insecurities and shyness which Rai intends to reform once he starts his training to boost his confidence in the days to come.

 

  
“I must admit, sir.” Aurun confided. “I am very curious of your bride...”

 

  
The man stopped when his gaze went to the stairs, and Rai consciously followed his gaze as well. Rai thought he forgot how to breathe when he saw his “bride” descending the stairs slowly with Gizelle holding his white bouquet of roses and lilies. Anyone who thought that Konoe Covelli was plain clearly hadn’t seen him when he was groomed properly. The man was exceptionally gorgeous — as who he is or as a woman, it didn’t matter — with his soft, light brown hair pulled into a simple, lily-covered flower bun with the help of hair extensions and captivating yet lucid ruby red eyes staring back at Rai. Konoe is anything but plain.

 

  
Rai instinctively held Konoe’s hand, assuring himself that he’s real and standing beside him in that angelic wedding gown he had personally ordered from Paris for their wedding. He never imagined himself marrying this “goddess” of a man hidden beneath those drab clothes when he agreed to his scheme.

 

  
Suddenly, Rai realized that he was gawking at his own “bride” and had completely forgotten the other people in the room. He hastily introduced them to Konoe. “Aurun, I would like you to meet my bride, Konoe. Darling, this is Aurun, my family’s butler for decades.”

 

  
“Pleased to meet you, my lady.” The older man said with a bow. “You don’t know how long I’ve waited for this day to arrive when the duke would finally take a wife and settle down.”

 

  
An adorably pretty blush that was Rai’s favorite spread on Konoe’s fair cheeks and he smiled at Aurun. Even now, simple things make him blush wildly.

 

  
He next introduced Konoe to the wedding official who shook hands with him briefly before the ceremony started. Rai couldn’t believe he was really getting married today...

 

  
“... Do you Rai, take Konoe Amauro Covelli to be your lawfully wedded wife for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

 

  
“I do.” Rai stared at Konoe with an overwhelming intensity in those icy blue eyes as he responded.

 

  
The minister now looked at Konoe. “Do you Konoe, take Rai Dominium Zakaza to be your lawfully wedded husband for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish; from this day forward until death do you part?”

 

  
“I do.” Konoe answered softly while holding Rai’s gaze, transforming his tone of voice to that of an exact young girl for others to believe that he is, indeed, a woman, slightly succeeding in the process.

 

  
“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” The minister grinned in Rai’s direction. “You may kiss the bride.”

 

  
Rai smiled in anticipation. He’d been dying to do this part ever since Konoe woke up the next morning he had found him in the ocean half-drowned. He put his hands on each side of his face — mentally amused at the shy blush dusting Konoe’s cheeks while averting his ruby red eyes to one side — and placed his lips to his in a simple but ardent kiss.

 

  
The other people who were present in the room clapped their hands and said their congratulations to them.

 

  
Just like that, Rai was now officially married.

 

  
He now had his own “duchess”.

 

  
Only... he didn’t know how long it will last. When Konoe finally got what he wanted,, he would seek for a divorce and continue to live his life. It was damn awful to even think of the time when they will finally say goodbye to each other...


	10. Chapter 9 | A Trip to the Town

Konoe was now officially Konoe Covelli-Zakaza.

 

  
Mrs. Mariya Nastashia Zakaza, “Duchess” of Caprielle, the legally wedded “wife” of the powerful Italian duke. Never in Konoe’s wildest dreams had he thought that he will become a “duchess” someday, let alone enter in a loveless marriage.

 

  
It was still hard to believe that he married an entirely different man, when only a few days ago, he was planning to marry the man he thought he loved with all his heart — the one who betrayed Konoe in the worst possible way.

 

  
Now, Konoe stood with his new husband in the foyer of his villa and watched Mr. Aurun’s car drive away, making its way to Naples — the official home of the Duke of Caprielle for centuries, where Aurun had served as a butler for decades.

 

  
“So, _mia moglie,_ what do you want to do on your wedding day?” Rai asked Konoe after Mr. Aurun’s car left the villa.

 

  
“ _Mia..._ what?”

 

  
Icy blue eyes smiled down at Konoe. “ _Mia moglie,_ means “my wife” in Italian.”

 

  
“O-oh...” Konoe flushed unconsciously, still can’t get used to these endearments. _Do all the Italian men like to use endearments so much? Even Shotaro used them quite often..._ Konoe frowned. _Why should I think about that bastard on my wedding day? Not that this was my real wedding, but still... I don’t like to think about him anymore._ As far as Konoe is concerned, Shotaro’s nothing to him but a bitter memory.

 

  
Rai’s smile deepened evidently, unaware of the trail of Konoe’s dark, disdainful thoughts. “So, what do you want to do? It’s our wedding day, after all.”

 

  
“I want to go to the town.” Konoe said without hesitation. Ever since he recovered, he always wanted to go into the town, but circumstances kept him in Rai’s villa. Well... apart from their trip to Rome two days ago when he burglarized his own home!

 

  
“Town?” Rai asked incredulously. He obviously didn’t expect Konoe to say that.

 

  
“Yes.” He answered enthusiastically. “I’ve never been to the town on the Amalfi Coast before. You could act as my tour guide.”

 

  
A hesitant laugh escaped Rai. “No one must have told you that I’m a bad tour guide, _tesoro._ ”

 

  
“Oh, you’ll do.” Konoe told him dryly. “At least it’s better than nothing.”

 

  
“Are you mocking me, “Duchess”?” Rai’s eyes gleamed.

 

  
“Who, me? Mocking a duke?” Konoe asked innocently, fighting back a mischievous smile. “You must be mistaken, Your Excellency.”

 

  
“Hmm...” Rai flashed an alluring smile that made Konoe’s heart skip a beat in his chest.

 

  
“Are you trying to seduce me, Your Excellency?” Konoe raised his one eyebrow as he stared straight into his icy eyes, fighting the urge to be embarrassed from that smile.

 

  
“Is it working?”

 

  
“No.”

 

  
“Liar.” Rai purred, his eyes glowing like freshly fallen snowflakes. “About the trip to town that you want.” He eyed Konoe from head to toe. “You might wish to change your wedding gown first...” He then smirked. “... unless you want to hit the town with style. I’m fine either way.”

 

  
Konoe couldn’t help but laugh slightly at his suggestions. _Maybe marriage to Rai Zakaza wouldn’t be that bad if we can just be friends. Everything might work out just fine that way._ “You’re incorrigible.”

 

  
“Go and get changed.” He commanded. “Or else I will leave you here. Fifteen minutes.”

 

  
“You can’t leave me!” Konoe told him with a slight laugh again. “I was the one who asked you to take me to the town.”

 

  
“I could.”

 

  
Konoe pretended to glare at him but it was futile.

 

  
“Fifteen minutes, “Duchess”.”

 

  
The glare was still fixed on Konoe’s face when he ran up the stairs to remove his wedding finery.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Rai was walking hand in hand with his “wife” in the little town in Amalfi Coast. He still couldn’t get quite used to the term “married” — he is now a married man. His “wife” requested a tour of the town and he readily agreed to prove that he needed to at least try to be a decent husband — however convenient their marriage was.

 

  
Rai bought Konoe a beige-colored brim hat with teal grosgrain ribbon to protect his fair skin from the hot Italian sun. He didn’t want him to get burned in the summer sun. It would be such a waste to tan his beautifully smooth, fair skin.

 

  
Right now, they were on their way to a restaurant in town which hasn’t yet been discovered by the tourists... Only the locals knew the delicious bistro.

 

  
“Remind me again where we are going?” Konoe asked, as they made their way on the streets of Amalfi.

 

  
“We’re going to eat, _tesoro._ ” Rai replied, watching Konoe’s wedding and engagement rings glint in the sun. “After that we will hit the market.”

 

  
“Hmm... sounds fun.” Konoe chirped. “You’re not that bad a tour guide, after all.” He said, smirking.

 

  
“Watch it, “minx”.” Rai warned playfully. “Or you’ll find yourself in the middle of nowhere.”

 

  
“Is that a threat, Your Excellency?” Konoe quirked a curious eyebrow.

 

  
“No. A promise.”

 

  
Konoe grinned and continued to walk towards the restaurant at the end of the lane. “Are you having regrets in marrying me, Rai?” He asked suddenly in such a soft, almost feminine voice that Rai didn’t almost catch it.

 

  
“No.” He answered truthfully. “Do you?”

 

  
It took a moment for Konoe to answer. Rai was aware that his heart was pounding in his chest so loudly that he could swear that Konoe could hear it.

 

  
“No.” He finally answered and Rai let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding while waiting for his answer.

 

  
“Let’s not deal with this “regret” thing now, shall we?” Rai bargained as they neared their destination. “We entered this... alliance... fully knowing what it means, and let’s deal with it the best way possible, hmm? Why not enjoy our day? This is, after all, your last day as Konoe Covelli. Tomorrow you’ll wake up as Mariya Nastashia Zakaza, the Duchess of Caprielle.”

 

  
“Yes... of course.” Konoe said with a smile that quite didn’t reach his eyes. “Forgive me for spoiling our day.”

 

  
Rai just fervently hoped that they’ll not regret anything in the future...

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Kameko was in a bad mood.

 

  
Even four days after her stepbrother, Konoe, had drowned in the sea, things are the same as they were in the beginning. Her mother had just flown in from New York upon hearing her stepson’s accident and a nonstop search and rescue operation for Konoe had been organized.

 

  
She even hired more divers to help search her stepbrother. _Why in the hell couldn’t Konoe leave me alone even after his death? Why do I have to still live under his shadow?_ Kameko had stupidly thought that if Konoe was out of her life, everything would fall in to place and whatever she wanted in her life would finally be hers.

 

  
Instead, it seemed like everything was slipping away from her grasp and it was even worse than when he was still alive.

 

  
“Why don’t you just stop searching for KonKon’s body, mom?” Kameko suggested over breakfast when everyone in the penthouse were like walking dead from exhaustion. “For all we know he’s at the bottom of the sea by now.”

 

  
“Do not say something like that about your brother!” Her own mother snapped, putting her coffee cup harshly on the table. “We’ll not stop until he’s found dead or alive. If I have to use all our money to find him, then I will.”

 

  
Kameko rolled her eyes and left her mother at the dining table and went into the living area where Shotaro was intently watching the news. She scowled. It’s been four days and yet they showed news about Konoe’s death. Media was still engrossed in the sudden death of the Covelli heir. Day and night the news was filled with nothing but Konoe’s death. Even the international media had picked up the story.

 

  
“Why don’t you eat breakfast?” Kameko asked the man she adored, sitting beside him and rubbing his rigid muscles on his back. “You didn’t eat anything last night.”

 

  
“I have no appetite.” Shotaro answered without lifting his eyes off the television screen.

 

  
“You need to eat.” She insisted persistently.

 

  
Instead of answering Kameko, he stalked to his room and closed the door firmly behind him. She capped her anger with several steady breaths. Since the day Konoe drowned it seemed like Shotaro had started to drift away from her more and more. Now it was as if there was a channel that separated them. Whatever she does, Kameko couldn’t reach him anymore. He even refused to sleep with her again since that night in the yacht when Konoe had found them, always telling her “not now”.

 

  
Maybe Shotaro still thought it was their fault that Konoe died. _Yes... that must be it._ Kameko will give him a few more days to accept that it was just an accident.

 

  
_Just a few more days... and then I will demand to know what the hell is wrong with him._ Kameko bitterly thought with narrowed eyes.

 

  
Because the alternative to Shotaro’s coldness was unthinkable.


	11. Chapter 10 | The Extreme Makeover

Konoe woke up on his fifth day at Rai Zakaza’s villa in the Amalfi Coast. But now... not as his guest but as the “mistress” of the villa and his “wife”... _his “wife”!_ It was still hard to believe that he was now married to him. It was late when Konoe woke up in the unfamiliar bed when he remembered that Rai had told him specifically that since they are now husband and “wife”, he should be sleeping in his bed.

 

  
Well... at first, Konoe balked at the thought that he was expecting him to share his bed, but he explained that he would sleep on the bed while Rai himself took the couch.

 

  
Now it was past nine in the morning, as Konoe walked in the dining room for his breakfast when he stopped dead. He was expecting that no one else would be present in the room, but he was quite stunned to find it fully crowded.

 

  
“ _Buongiorno, il mio amore._ ” Rai smiled at Konoe as he got up from his chair and walked towards him. Konoe braced himself when he lifted his chin and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. “Come. I would like you to meet some people.”

 

  
Rai led him to the table where an elegantly dressed woman sat regally on a dining chair with a warm smile on her beautiful face. And there was a young man, probably close to Konoe’s age, standing near the window. There were also a team of people who stood nearby but all of them were dressed appropriately.

 

  
“ _Mia amore,_ ” Rai said to Konoe, gesturing the woman who got up from her chair. “I would like you to meet Mana Amarantha. She’s going to be your teacher from now on. Mana, I would like you to meet my duchess, Mariya.” His hand was placed securely on Konoe’s waist.

 

  
_Oh!_ Konoe almost forgot the makeover thing Rai had bargained with him before their wedding. And, most importantly, starting from today, he will no longer be Konoe Covelli, the wallflower, but Mariya Nastashia Zakaza — the wife of Don Rai Dominium Zakaza, _Duca di Caprielle._

 

  
“Glad to finally meet you, Your Excellency.” Mana said, extending her perfectly manicured hand in Konoe’s direction.

 

  
“Likewise.” Konoe replied shyly, shaking her hand briefly. “Please, call me Mariya, Miss Amaranth.”

 

  
The woman smiled. “Then you must call me Mana.”

 

  
“Mana.” Konoe nodded lightly, smiling as well.

 

  
“And this is your private driver, darling.” Rai gestured to the young man standing near the window. “This is Giorgino. He will take you anywhere you want to go.”

 

  
“Driver?” Konoe asked him. “Why do I need a driver? I can drive myself.”

 

  
Icy blue eyes smiled down at Konoe. “Because I’m not going to be around to drive you always.” Rai reasoned out. “And I don’t want to worry about your safety when you’re driving in those hairpins’ curves of Amalfi.”

 

  
The women who stood nearby sighed with envy at the adoration in his voice. _Rai is one great actor._ Konoe will give him credit for that.

 

  
“Alright.” Konoe gave up the fight for his driver issue.

 

  
Rai gave a smile of triumph. “Great. Now Mana here will give you the lessons that you need for your makeover.”

 

  
“Lessons?” Konoe unconsciously pouted his mouth at Rai. “ _Plural?_ Are there going to be many?”

 

  
Rai chuckled. “I knew you were going to say that. Of course, there are going to be numerous sessions, my darling. Mana will teach you about etiquettes and personality development. She’s the finest teacher in the country for that.”

 

  
“Leave her to me, Rai.” Mana said with clear authority. “I now understand what you meant when you told me that she’s simple and shy. I honestly didn’t believe you at first, but now I understand. Don’t worry, by the end of our classes, she will be one of the finest Duchesses Italy has ever seen.”

 

  
Satisfaction crossed Konoe’s husband’s face, while Konoe himself felt immensely pressured. “I knew _you_ were the person for the job, Mana.”

 

  
“Well now, let’s start your first lesson.” She told him. “But first, why don’t you leave us, Rai?”

 

  
“ _Si._ ” The duke agreed, kissing Konoe’s hair. He was still not used to this display of public affection, warmth staining his cheeks. “Until later, my love. Should I say... “enjoy”?” Rai looked at Konoe’s new driver. “Come, Gino. I would like to discuss something with you.”

 

  
Rai and Konoe’s personal chauffeur exited the dining room, leaving him at the mercy of Mana Amaranth and her team.

 

  
“Well,” Mana said expectantly, eyeing Konoe from head to toe. “Let’s start. And when I say “start”... I mean we’ll start at your hair, Mariya.”

 

  
_Okay..._ To be honest, his hair was too long and flowed straight like a stick even with the amount of hair extensions it had. And honestly, Konoe also wanted to get rid some of it. If they are such minor changes then he might enjoy this makeover after all, even for being a straight up male.

 

  
_A new look for a new life._

 

  
“But first,” Konoe’s teacher said, presenting a box and keeping it in front of him. “You must wear them all the time, starting from when you wake up and until just before you go to sleep.”

 

  
Konoe’s ruby red eyes shadowed considerably in defeating pressure and groaned when he opened the box. There, inside, was a new pair of beige white, sky-high heel shoes. “They are too pretty just for... practice shoes...”

 

  
“Don’t worry.” Mana said dryly. “I have tons of them to spare. Only you would nearly cry in dismay over a new pair of shoes like _that._ ”

 

  
Konoe didn’t get it and refused to do so, sighing a resigned sigh. He walked to a chair near the window and removed his sensible sneakers and wore the shoes that might probably break his ankle at one wrong step. Slowly and carefully, he stood up from his chair, all wobbly while trying to balance himself with the help of the wall. Konoe was shocked at the height that they gave him.

 

  
“I knew that they would fit you.” Mana smiled proudly at herself.

 

  
Konoe smiled weakly in return.

 

  
“Now, I would like to introduce my team to you.” Mana gestured every one of the girls with her. “This is Annice, the hair expert. She can do whatever hairstyle you desire.” The woman had dyed auburn hair and it was cut short that reached her shoulders with sharp edges on both sides. “This is Serafina, she’s a fashion stylist. She has dressed many Hollywood celebrities in the past.” _No wonder the woman’s style and fashion was admirable from her French beret hat to her black ankle-length boots._  Konoe mused thoughtfully to himself. _“_ And this is Gemma, the makeup artist. She’s well-known in the industry.”

 

  
Now that Konoe had met her team, Mana led him to his old room where he had stayed until yesterday after being rescued by the duke. He walked slower than his normal pace because of the cursed shoes. The room was transformed into a mini salon and departmental store. There was a dresser, mirror, chair and everything one could find in a salon, and a stock of signature clothes and shoes on the other side of the room.

 

  
Mana gestured Konoe to sit on the chair while Annice did her magic on his hair, Serafina scanned the rows of haute couture dresses and Gemma looked for the makeup kit. He felt like “Queen Bee” being fussed over by servants.

 

  
Konoe sighed in defeat. _This is going to be a long day for me..._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The sunset was beautiful in the Amalfi Coast. Rai had been watching the beautiful orange colors around the sun through the window of his study area for a while now.

 

  
He haven’t seen Konoe since breakfast when he introduced him to his good friend, Mana. He smiled privately, thinking that Konoe was probably wishing that he’s anywhere but where he was right now.

 

  
Rai is confident that Mana Amaranth is the perfect person for the job. She could teach Konoe the confidence that he desperately needed if he wanted to take revenge on those people who had betrayed him and had left him to die.

 

  
A discreet knock on Rai’s study room’s door brought him back to the present. “Come in.”

 

  
“Your Excellency.” Gizelle said in Italian as she curtsied at him. “The Duchess and Ms. Mana are waiting for you in the living room.”

 

  
Rai felt his lips twitch in a smile. _Perfect,_ he thought with satisfaction. The first day of Konoe’s makeover was done. He stood from his chair and followed Gizelle to the living room downstairs.

 

  
When he arrived at the foot of the staircase, he first noticed Mana, who stood up from the sofa with a triumphant smile on her beautiful face.

 

  
“Rai!” She said. “What do you say about your wife’s transformation?”

 

  
_My “wife”?_ Rai became aware of the other woman who was elegantly dressed as she got up gracefully from the sofa. She bore a striking resemblance to Konoe.

 

  
“So...” Mana said expectantly. “What do you think of her, Rai?”

 

  
_Dio! This is Konoe?_ My _Konoe? The man I married?_ He looked nothing like the simple man Rai had married yesterday anymore — his appearance right now was exactly like a young woman’s, but a different entity altogether, a _goddess._ Konoe was too gorgeous to not be noticed, yet Rai did so. _Is this angelic woman who stands so gracefully in front of me really Konoe?_

 

  
“Rai...” Konoe said in his familiar voice, but a bit softer and lighter that sounded exactly like a woman’s. “... say something... and make sure that it’s something nice...”

 

  
Rai frowned. Konoe might look different, but his confidence level was still low. But this is only the start after all... They had only changed his physical appearance. He still had a long way to go before he could attempt to get his retribution.

 

  
“Rai...” There was an edge in his voice now, his ruby red eyes filled with worry. “... you’re scaring me with your silence... D-do I look good? Fine? ... or horrible? Come on, say something!”

 

  
Rai shook his head, smiling warmly for the first time. “No, _mi amore._ You don’t look horrible. You look... extremely gorgeous.”

 

  
“Really?” Relief was palpable on Konoe’s face, but then his cheeks slowly got painted with a light red hue at the unexpected compliment. It made Rai feel like a king granting his subject his wish.

 

  
But in truth, he was too gorgeous for words to describe. His out of style and straight long, light brown hair was now permanently waved out and curled at the tips, flowing slightly past his mid-back. The dowdy clothes he preferred to wear were now out of sight. They were neatly replaced by a feminine couture dress. His fair face was applied with perfect makeup that enhanced his captivating ruby red eyes. Rai’s gaze passed to his feet. The once sensible sneakers were traded for shoes with killer heels.

 

  
“Heels, my darling?” He asked, raising his eyebrow. “Never thought I would see this day.”

 

  
“Oh, don’t jest, Rai...” Konoe groaned, sitting back on the cushion. “My feet are aching. I’ve been forced to wear them for _hours._ ”

 

  
“And she’ll be wearing them always from now on.” Mana inserted dryly.

 

  
“How seductive.”

 

  
Konoe glared at Rai, his eyes snapping with fire.

 

  
“Well, I should be going.” Mana said, picking up her bag. “This has been a long day. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

 

  
“Thank you for everything you’ve done, Mana.” Rai said to his good friend. “What you did is remarkable.”

 

  
Mana shook her head. “Don’t thank me yet, Rai. This is only the start of _your_ wife’s transformation. We’ll be in each other’s pocket for a long while.”

 

  
“Still, thank you for your help.” Konoe added. “I never thought that I would have looked this, uh, well... pretty... without your help.” A flame lit up on his cheeks as he hesitantly blurted out the word “pretty”.

 

  
“You’re a beautiful woman, Mariya.” Mana smiled at Rai’s “wife”. “You only have to believe in yourself.”

 

  
Rai could have kissed Mana’s back hand over the words she said to Konoe — for she couldn’t have lifted his “wife’s” confidence any more than this moment — but he properly restrained himself from doing so. Konoe and him saw her to the door before they went back to the living room. Konoe sat gracefully on the sofa — which Rai mentally pointed out as quite unlike him — and stretched out his legs before him.

 

  
“How was your day?” Rai asked, sitting next to him. He pulled his feet up and removed Konoe’s heels, starting to massage his aching feet. His efforts were rewarded by a groan of pleasure from the latter that sent Rai’s blood into a frenzy, but he kept his growing desire for his “wife” in check.

 

  
_Pity... I can’t bed the only “woman” I have ever desired this much..._

 

  
“It was hell.” Konoe replied, closing his eyes, unaware of Rai’s sinful thoughts. “But now it feels like... heaven... Thank you.”

 

  
Rai picked his other feet up and massaged it like the first one, ignoring the yearning in his gut. “Glad to help.”

 

  
“Don’t stop.”

 

  
“Don’t plan to.” He massaged his feet until circulation started to flow smoothly again. They stayed like that and continued to talk about their day until dinner.

 


	12. Chapter 11 | Introductions

_Two more days had passed since the day of Konoe’s makeover. Every time they dined together at night and talked about each other’s day, Rai couldn’t help but to notice how stunningly beautiful he was and how he still couldn’t get used to his new transformation. He almost pitied his ex-fiancé for throwing away such a jewel. If Shotaro Lanzillo were to see the new Konoe now, Rai was pretty sure he would curse the day he’d chosen his stepsister._

 

_  
He heard footsteps from high heel shoes on the marble hallways outside. His lips twitched in a smile knowing that Konoe was coming._

 

  
_A light tap sounded on his door and Konoe entered without waiting for Rai’s response. “Did you want to talk to me, Rai?”_

 

_  
“Yes, if I may?”_

 

_  
“It is fine.” He responded, closing the door behind him. “Mana hasn’t arrived yet.”_

 

_  
Konoe moved closer to Rai’s study table and sat on one of the chairs facing the latter’s. Rai fought back a smile. Konoe was starting to get comfortable rather quickly wearing high-heeled shoes. It had become their daily routine that Rai massaged his feet every evening after Mana had left before dinner._

 

  
_“What did you want to talk about?” He asked expectantly, crossing his legs._

 

_  
Rai sat back in his chair, trying to scrutinize Konoe’s face. “I need to go to Rome today. My driver is waiting for me outside right at this moment.”_

 

_  
“Oh...” The spark suddenly died in his once lively, brilliant eyes. “When do you plan to get back here?”_

 

_  
Rai couldn’t help the grimace on his face. “Since I took a vacation for our wedding, my work lagged behind and I have to be in the city to keep up to date with my business.” He took a deep breath. “I probably won’t be able to get back until the end of the week.”_

 

  
_“Oh... that long?”_

 

_  
“I know...”_ Dio... who would have thought that staying away from Konoe was going to be this hard? _“Believe me, I want to stay here with you but...”_

 

_  
Konoe shook his newly styled pale brown hair. “You don’t have to explain yourself to me, Rai. You’re forgetting that this isn’t a real marriage. I know you have commitments in the city and I will not let you forget your duty just because you suddenly got a “wife”.”_

 

  
Bloody hell! How did our conversation lead here? _One moment Rai was planning on saying goodbye to Konoe, and then the next he suddenly had find himself staring at the cold man in front of him. They were building their marriage with unsteady steps, but there was still friendship and so far everything seemed to have been working quite well._

 

_  
And now, Konoe sat there, all his friendliness gone and reminding Rai that their marriage isn’t real — only an alliance. In truth, he had already forgotten about it. He was now starting to enjoy his married life._

 

  
Why was Konoe behaving like this?

 

  
_“What’s the matter with you, Konoe?” Rai furrowed his eyebrows, completely confused yet feeling slightly bit agitated as well._

 

_  
Ruby red eyes looked back at Rai with enough coldness to freeze anyone as he stared at him through his lashes. “Not a thing, Rai. I just want you to know that you could go to the city without worrying about me here. I will be fine here with your servants and Mana.”_

 

  
_“_ Our _servants.” He corrected Konoe. “This villa is now yours too.”_

 

_  
Konoe nodded, but his eyes remained cold and distant. “Is that all you wanted to say? Mana is probably here by now.”_

 

  
_Rai pursed his lips irritably, suppressing his urge to snap at Konoe unknowingly. “... Yes.”_

 

_  
Konoe stood from his chair and walked towards the door, going out without even giving Rai a backward glance._

 

_  
Once he was in the hallway, Rai breathed deeply, wondering to himself what the hell had just happened._

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Earth to Rai~”

 

  
The dry call came from Rai’s good friend, Bardo Ottavio. He had asked him to come over to his office in Rome as soon as he arrived earlier this morning from Amalfi Coast. Knowing how busy Bardo was with his billion dollar empire, Rai was grateful that he had come to meet him at once.

 

  
“What the hell is wrong with you?” Bardo demanded in Italian, his gold eyes filled with impatience.

 

  
“Sorry.” Rai apologized, massaging his temple to sooth away the growing headache. He swore softly. “I have so much on my mind right now.”

 

  
“ _Si._ I can tell...” His friend replied sarcastically before suddenly exclaiming, “... Holy crap! Is that a wedding ring on your finger, Rai?”

 

  
“Oh...” Rai glanced at the platinum wedding band on his left hand. He had forgotten that he hadn’t told Bardo about his wedding. “Bardo—“

 

  
“Who is she?” His friend fired at him. “Is she one of your previous mistresses? Did she tell you that she’s pregnant with your child? You’re more stupid than I thought... marrying her without asking for a DNA test...”

 

  
Despite his headache about his bad parting with Konoe, Rai couldn’t help but smile at his old friend’s outburst. _Did he really think that I was that kind of a fool, marrying the first woman who told me that she was pregnant with my child?_ Hell, there were instances when one of his previous mistresses had tried to trap him with the lie of her being pregnant, but Rai knew better than just to accept it on the face. He would always ask for a DNA test.

 

  
“Rai? Did you hear me?”

 

  
Rai held up his hands in surrender. “Can we slow down a damn minute here? Yes, I am married, but not to one of my previous mistresses.”

 

  
Bardo’s strong eyebrows furrowed as he sat in the chair in front of Rai, making himself comfortable beneath his expensive handmade Italian suit. “ _Then. Who. Is. She?_ ”

 

  
Rai sighed, knowing his friend would not give up until he squeezed the information from him. “I am going to ask a favor from you, _amico._ In return, I will tell you about my wife.”

 

  
“What favor?” Bardo asked suspiciously.

 

  
“I need an introduction to Shotaro Lanzillo. Do you think you can do that?”

 

  
“Shotaro Lanzillo?” Bardo repeated, rubbing his unshaven jaw. “I know that man. I have had some business dealings with him in the past. He’s an Italian who has a successful business in America. I recently heard that his fiancé drowned in the sea about a week ago.”

 

  
“Yes. That’s him.”

 

  
“So why do you want an introduction to the man?”

 

  
Rai avoided Bardo’s gaze. “I promised my wife that I’ll help her...”

 

  
“Your wife?” Bardo asked, his bright eyes fixed on the half-Italian duke. “Just who is your wife, Rai?”

 

  
He heaved a sigh, defeat gradually swallowing him. “You have to promise me that you’ll keep this a secret, Bardo.”

 

  
His friend whistled softly. “Sounds interesting... Let’s hear it.”

 

  
“My wife—“ Rai cut himself short then shook his head. “—my _husband,_ to be exact, is Konoe Covelli.”

 

  
“Wait a damn minute!” Bardo shot to his feet. “Did you just say... Konoe Covelli, Shotaro Lanzillo’s betrothed? The same Konoe Covelli who is supposed to have died in the sea last week?! Are you crazy?! How the hell did you happen to be married to that guy when the whole world is looking for him?!”

 

  
Rai was steadily losing his patience, rubbing his temples to cool down his nerves. “If you just stay calm I will explain.”

 

  
“Fine.” His friend bit out and claimed his chair. “Explain... from the start, _mi amico._ ”

 

  
Rai told him how he saved and met Konoe — how his fiancé and stepsister concocted his death so they could get his money, and how they decided to get married so that he could avenge the betrayal.

 

  
“That’s a pretty cold-blooded attempt to murder.” Bardo commented once Rai finished his tale. “I have met his stepsister once. She’s very beautiful. She is considered the darling of New York society. It’s a bit hard to imagine her as a killer but...”

 

  
“I know...” Rai agreed, his heart still lurching every time he remembered the night Konoe had nearly died. “Can you help me with the introduction I need?”

 

  
Even though he parted with Konoe in less amicable feelings early this morning, Rai wanted to start on their plan as soon as possible. His mind was filled with images of Konoe before he shook his head defiantly to get rid of them and focus.

 

  
Bardo snorted. “As if you really need my help. You are a _duke,_ after all.”

 

  
“Bardo...” Rai warned.

 

  
He held up his hands. “Fine. There is a charity ball tonight. I believe Shotaro Lanzillo will be attending.”

 

  
_That’s all I needed to meet Konoe’s ex-fiancé._ Rai could hardly wait, lips twisting into a small smirk.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The grand ballroom glittered with lights. Women dressed up in finest gowns and adorned with priceless jewelries glided through the hall in the arms of their dates. The _crème de la crème_ of Italian society was present at the _Bambini Orfani Charity Ball._

 

  
_And I am one of them,_ Kameko thought smugly, wearing her newly purchased evening blue strapless gown and the Covelli ornaments owned by Konoe. She had just arrived with Shotaro. He was a strong supporter of the charity and she came as his date.

 

  
Kameko noticed that people were whispering behind their backs and wondering why Shotaro showed up with his missing fiancé’s stepsister, but she couldn’t care less.

 

  
Suddenly, she became aware that people inside the ballroom buzzed about some newcomer, and Shotaro was instantly by her side.

 

  
“Meko.” He said, gesturing the handsome man with him. “I would like you to meet my business associate, Bardo Ottavio. _Signore,_ this is Kameko Zherdeva, my date.”

 

  
_Oh my god! This Roman God is the famous Bardo Ottavio?!_ He came from one of the most powerful and wealthiest families in Italy. With his dark, brooding looks he was known as a heartless playboy all over Europe.

 

  
“Nice to meet you, Mr. Ottavio.” Kameko said, holding her hand out for him to shake.

 

  
“How do you do, _Signorina?_ ” Instead of shaking her hand, Bardo kissed the back of it.

 

  
Kameko failed to hide the red stains splotching her cheeks, resisting the urge to just jump up and scream in uncontrollable joy. _The man was a charmer, alright. No wonder many women fell for his looks and ended up in his bed._

 

  
“Bardo.” At the deep, reverberating husky voice, Kameko turned to look and could hardly contain the gasp out of her lips.

 

  
The newcomer, who the whole hall was abuzz about, was far more handsome than any man in the room. He looked sinfully and devilishly gorgeous with his breathtaking icy blue eyes.

 

  
“Ah, finally, you have arrived.” Bardo Ottavio said to the stranger. “I would like you to meet my good friend. This is Don Rai Dominium Zakaza, Duke of Caprielle. Rai, this is Shotaro Lanzillo and his date, Kameko.”

 

  
“Glad to meet you.” The duke said regally.

 

  
Kameko felt like she could happily and dramatically faint at this very moment. _Goodness! How could a woman get so lucky in one night?! If I didn’t have my Shotaro in my life, I for sure would be flirting with the duke right now. A duke... imagine the prestige and title to go with that sinfully handsome man!_

 

  
Kameko could notice that every woman in the ballroom was eyeing Rai. Every one of them wanted a chance to talk to him and hopefully hold his attention for the whole night.

 

  
_Too bad since he took no notice of them._ Kameko internally smiled in victory.

 

  
“I want to expand my business in America.” The duke was saying to Shotaro. “Maybe we could do business in the future together.”

 

  
“Of course, Your Excellency!” Shotaro answered enthusiastically.

 

  
“Have I told you that His Excellency just got recently married?” Bardo inserted smoothly.

 

  
Dismay crept in Kameko’s spine. She couldn’t help but to feel envious of the lucky woman who had managed to capture this handsome duke. The wedding ring on his finger flashed in the light. _He was really married._

 

  
“Where’s your bride, Your Excellency?” Shotaro asked.

 

  
A smile lurked in his icy blue eyes. “She’s out of town.”

 

  
“I hope we’ll meet your bride in the future, sir.” Kameko suggested. She so badly wanted to meet the woman who had snagged this wealthy duke into marriage.

 

  
“You’ll meet her very soon...” The duke said with a secretive smile on his face.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Konoe Covelli’s Measurements](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15196094) by [SonicoSenpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonicoSenpai/pseuds/SonicoSenpai)




End file.
